FRIENDS FOREVER
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: AGAIN IT'S ON DUO.. NOW JUST READ IT..
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: DON'T KNOW HOW IT WOULD BE.. BUT I AM TRYING MY BEST..

THE STORY:

Abhijeet was working in the kitchen and was showing his anger on the utensils.. daya was just

following him and moving behind him.. when abhijeet stood .. he stood behind him.. when abhijeet

moved he also moved behind him with a cute sad face.. after sometime he started pulling Abhijeet's

T-shirt.. at this Abhijeet turned and gave him a fiery look.. Daya left this work.. but not for a long

time.. after a few mins he again engaged himself in the work of pulling his buddy's t-shirt and said.."

Abhiiii..suno na.. ekbar suno"..

No response..

"soorryy.."

No response..

"sorry to bola na.. itna naraj mat ho.. plssss "

Again no respons..

Daya: dekho aur kabhi aisa nehi karunga.. kabhi nehi.. promise.. sorryy..

In response he got a huge noise of utensils..

Daya thought.." aise nehi hoga.. bramhastra chahiye.." meanwhile listened a voice..

"sorry.. sorry..sikha hai na ek word ..'sorry'..galti karega.. fir kahega sorry.. huh "

"Abhi.."

Abhijeet: (angrily):kya hai?

Daya: bhook lagi hai.. kal raat se kuch khaya nehi hai na maine..

Abhijeet: kya.. khaya nehi hai matlab.. maine kaha tha na dinner karne keliye.. Daya.. tu ek bhi baat

nehi mane ga na..

daya; lagta hai bramhastra kam aa gaya..

Abhijeet : kya kaha?

Daya:kkkuch nehi.. aare.. kya yar kaise khata? Tumahare bina khaya hai kabhi? Tum to gusse mei

mere nak ke uper darwaja bandh kar diya.. or kaha.. khalo.. mai kaise khata.. tum naraj jo the..

Abhijeet: haa. to naraj kyu na hou haa? Kitni bar kaha tha.. daya tumhe goli lagi hai.. rest karo.. bed

se niche nehi utarna.. lekin nehi.. sahib meri bat mane tab na.. informer ne inform kiya.. Snr

inspecpector Daya ne bhi criminal ke piche par gaye.. pakar liya na criminal ko.. mil gayi na shanti

tumhe.. aab kyu mara piche pare ho?

Daya: Abhi.. yeh..

Abhijeet: jaruri tha.. pata hai.. to kya mujhe nehi bata sakta tha.. mai bhi to ek cid inspector hu..

haa.. pata hai.. tumhare jaise kabil nehi hu..( at this Daya was going to say something.. but he could not

as abhijeet was ccontinueing in full energy).. lekin hu to ek cid inspector hi na.. tumhe to sirf aapni

duty ki pari hai.. andaja bhi hai..mera halat kya ho gaya tha.. jab ghar lautke tumhe nehi dekha tab..

jab tum phn nehi utha rehe tab.. nehi.. mera takleef samjh ta hi kaun hai.. huh..

Daya: (with a cute face)tabse sirf dant rehe ho..sorry to bola na.. mujhe bhook lagi thi.. thik hai..koi

bat nehi.. mai bahar se kha lunga bureau jate samay..

Abhijeet:khabardar.. kahi nehi jaoge aaj tum.. samjhe.. kahi gaya na.. tange tor kar hat me thama

dunga.. aa baith idher.. he pulled him by his arm and made him sit in chair.. and fed him by his own

hand..

Ahijeet: muh khol.. Daya did so like an obedient child with a cute smile.. and abhijeet did his job..

Daya: Abhi..

Abhijeet: khate waqt bate nehi karte.. and he fed him another bite..

Daya: nehi.. suno na..

Abhijeet: kya.. bol..

Daya:tum.. tum bohot dar gaye the na? Pareshan ho gaye the?

Abhijeet's hand stopped.. Daya sensed that and grabbed his other hand and said "sorry Abhi..

please.."

Abhijeet: Daya .. tu jab phone nehi utha raha tha na.. tab na mujhe bohot dar lag raha tha.. lag raha

tha.. lag raha tha ki..

Daya continued : lag raha tha ki woh log fir se mere sath kuch galat kiya hai.. hai na?

Abhijeet nodded.. he was so much scared..

Daya: tumhare hote hue mujhe kuch ho sakta hai kya? Tum mere best friend jo ho.. and he hugged

him tightly.. "aare nehi .. nehi.. sirf best friend nehi.. tum to mere bhai ho.."

Abhijeet smiled and said.." haa..haa.. thik hai.. thik hai.. aab janab khayenge bhi.. yea aise hi rehe

jayenge.."

Daya separated himself from the hug .."nehi.. nehi.. khata hu na.. aur tumhe bhi khilata hu.."

And he also fed abhijeet one bite.. at this time Abhijeet's phone rang..

Abhijeet(seeing the caller id): ACP Sir ka phone..

Daya:uthao..

Abhijeet nodded and attended he call..

Abhijeet; haa sir boliye..

ACP Sir: Abhijeet.. suno tum aur Daya jitni jaldi ho sake bureau chale aao..

Abhijeet: umm.. sir mai aa jaunga..per Daya.. sir.. uska tabiyaat abhi bhi thik nehi hai sir..

ACP Sir: mai samajh raha hu Abhijeet.. but this is also important.. tum dono aajao pls.. Achha mai

rakhta hu..

Abhijeet:sir.. sir.. phn was cut..

Daya; kya hua Abhi .. bureau jana hai na.. chalo.. he got up..

Abhijeet pulled his arm.."per Daya.."

Daya: Abhijeet.. mai bilkul thik hu.. mai ja sakta hu.. tum ready ho jao.. mai bhi ready ho kar aata hu

thik hai.. and don't be worried.. saying this he moved towards his room..

Abhijeet(annoyingly): don't be worried.. kehe diya.. aur yeh ACP Sir bhi na..

Daya heard Abhijeet while going.. and smiled nodding his head in no..

After sometime they both came out from their respective rooms and move out for the bureau..

Within half an hour they reached the bureau..

All greeted them good morning.. duo did the same..

Freddy: Daya sir.. kaise hai aap?

Daya: bilkul fit and fine hu freddy.. Aur tum sab kaise ho?

All: hum thik hai sir..

ACP Sir came out from his cabin hearing the convo going on outside his cabin..

ACP Sir : aa gaye tum dono..

Abhijeet: haa sir.. per itne urgently kyu bula liya hame?

ACP sir : bata ta hu.. pehele yeh batao Daya.. aab kaiso ho?

Daya: bilkul thik hu sir..

ACP Sir: very good.. achha.. to aab kam ki bat karte hai.. aaj ek neye Snr inspector join karne wale

hai..

All(surprisingly): naya Snr inspector!..

Rajat: sir aapne hame pehele bataye nehi..

ACP Sir: haa.. Rajat.. mai bas Daya aur Abhijeet ka wait kar raha tha..

Purvi: sir kaun hai hamare naye snr inspector?

ACP Sir: unka nam hai..

Voice:SURAJ..

All turned towards the source from where the voice came..

Voice: senior inspector Suraj reporting on duty sir..

I KNOW IT'S SHORT.. PLS MANAGE WITH IT.. I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON ..AND I AM

REALLY VERY SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. BUT PLS GIVE ME YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEWS.. I NEED IT ..

THESE ARE MY ENERGY BOOSTER MY FRIENDS.. SO PLSSSSS.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU.. THAK YOU TO GUEST, SHILPA, ANGEL, KRITTIKA,SWEETPARI,DUOANGEL95, GUEST,NANDITA,GD ,

GUEST,RUKMANI, MESMORISING CHINI,NAMESARA,KHUSHI,DUO ANGEL, ,GUEST, PALAK

FOR GIVING ME YOUR SUPPORT..

THE STORY:

Voice: senior inspector Suraj reporting on duty sir..

All who were present there turned to recognize the voice..

ACP Sir:welcome.. welcome Suraj in CID Mumbai..aaj se tum bhi cid Mumbai parivar ke hissa ho..

Suraj: thank you.. thank you very much sir..

ACP Sir: aao.. mai introduce kara deta hu.. he moved to abhijeet and daya with suraj and said " yeh

hai.." he was cut by suraj..

Suraj: cid ke do honhar officers.. not only that.. but also the bestest friend snr inspector abhijeet

And snr inspector daya.. then he moved to freddy and vivek..

Suraj: he is Fredricks.. in short.. freddy..and he is vivek .. the most majeder jodi in cid.. then went to rajat and sachin..

Suraj: another two efficient senior inspectors.. and she is purvi.. smart , obedient, straight forward ,soft hearted

and brave cop.. and we will find dr. Salunkhe and in forensic lab who must be working with

some chemicals unknown to us..

All were surprised hearing his description.. nobody was saying anything.. Daya took the charge to

speak..

Daya: aare wah suraj.. tumne to hum sab ka kundali nikal li hai.. kya bat hai..

Suraj(shyly): aare aare nehi sir.. aaisi bat nehi hai.. aap sab ko to sabhi jante hai.. to mai bhiii..

Now abhijeet said " aare suraj.. tum bhi hame rajat aur sachin ki tarha sir bulao ge kya.. aare tum bhi

to snr inspector hi ho"

Suraj: ofcourse sir.. mai aap dono ko sir hi bulaunga.. haa ho sakta hai ki hamare designation same

ho..per aap dono mujhse (looking at sachin and rajat).. hamse kyi jyada experienced hai sir..

All of them smiled at his words..

ACP Sir: aacha suraj suno.. yaha pe tumhe koi problem to hoga nehi..per aagar koi bhi problem ho..

to bejhijhak hum me se kisi ko bhi bata sakte ho.. even if you have any problem with any particular

person.. you can tell him directly.. ok?

Suraj smiled in reply.. and said " aap ekdam bhi tension mat lijiye sir.. mujhe yaha koi problem nehi hoga..(coming

towards freddy).. kyu freddy ..hai na?"

Freddy(smile): yes sir..

At this time bureau phn rang.. a case was reported..

ACP Sir: to suraj lag jao kam pe..

Suraj: yes sir..

ACP Sir: aur haa.. daya.. you go home.. and take rest..

Daya: per sir i am absolutely fine..

ACP Sir: it's my order.. saying so he turned and went to his cabin

Daya remained stand there with open mouth.. but he could not say anything as he knew he could not break that order..

Abhijeet smiled looking at his buddy's expresion ..

Daya(irritate): has rehe ho na.. haso aur haso.. mera bhi din aayega..

abhijeet pu his figure on his lips..

Suraj came to daya and asked with concern.."sir.. aapka tabiyaat kharab hai kya?"

Day: aaaare nehi .. nehi.. aaisa kuch nehi hai.. mai bilkul thik hu..

Abhijeet: hmm.. yeh maharaj thik hi rehete hai hamesha.. goli lagne ke bad bhi..

Daya: abhijeet chup raho tum.. kya suraj ko aate hi goli ki bare mei bata diya.. dar jayega bechara..

Suraj: aare nehi sir.. yeh kaisi bate kar rehe hai aap.. mai kyu darunga?

Daya: haa. Wo to hai.. golio se khelna tumhara.. mera matlab hai hum sab ka roj ka kam hai..

Suraj smiled at this.. and said "job hi ho sir.. aapko khud per najar rakhna chahiye na.. tabiyaat bigar jayegi aapka to aap

ke sath sath abhijeet sir ko takleef hogi.."

Abhijeet:dekh daya.. suraj naya hai.. fir bhi samajh gaya.. aur tu hai ki samjhna hi nehi chata..

Daya: aacha baba.. thik hai thik hai.. mai jara hu ghar.. aur ghar jake pura rest karunga.. thik hai.. tum pls itna tension

mat lo abhijeet..

Abhijeet: haa.. thik hai.. khayal rakhna daya.. mai jaldi ghar wapas lautne ki koushish karunga.. thik hai.. bye.. chalo

suraj.. baki sab hamara wait kar rehe hai..

Suraj: haa.. chalie sir.. bye daya sir..

Daya: haa bye..

They went.. after beading Acp sir daya also left..

In evening they finished their work with success..

All came to bureau for giving the report to ACP Sir.. and after that they started for their home..

Abhijeet: suraj .. chalo mai tumhe chor deta hu.. isi bahane kuch intro bhi le lunga tumhara..

Suraj(smile): sir intro lena hai to le lijiye.. per ghar chone ki jarurat nehi hai.. mai chala jaunga..

Abhijeet: aare nehi nehi mai tumhe chor deta hu na.. be comfortable..

Suraj: no no sir.. mai chala jaunga.. actually sir mujhe restaurant jana hai.. wahaaaa..

Abhijeet: koi intejar kar rahiii hai.. hai na..

Suraj gave a shy smile..

Abhijeet smiled.. and said"aare sharmao mat.. mai samjhta hu.. ok tum jao.."

Suraj:ok sir.. bye..

Abhijeet: aare niche tak aa raha hu mai tumhare sath hi .. tab bol dena bye.. kyu bhai..

Suraj : haa haa sir chaliye..

They both came downstairs and said good bye to each other.. then suraj went with a cab and abhijeet with his car..

IN CAR,

Abhijeet: pata nehi kya kar raha hoga daya.. bola tha jaldi lautunga.. per der ho gaya.. kya karu.. phn karta hu use..( he

called daya 3 times.. but he didn't pick it up..)

Aare yeh phn kyu nehi utha raha hai.. pata hai na ki jab yah phn nehi uthata hai.. tab kitna tension hoti mujhe.. fir bhi..

nehi nehi.. so gaya hoga.. tabiyaat thik nehi hai na.. isi liye.. saying this he speed up his car and in 20 mins he

reached the home parked the car.. and entered in the room with his kyes as he did not want to disturb sleeping daya..

after that he made his way straight to daya's room.. but he did not find him there..

Abhijeeet: aare.. kaha chala gaya?

Then he moved to his room.. no.. he understood that "fir se koi khabri se khabar lene gaya hoga.."..just then the door

bell rang..

Abhijeet: maja chakhata hu..

He opened the door.. and saw the person whom he wanted to see.. but without say anything and giving no chance to

abhijeet to say anything daya entered the room and sat on the sofa..

Abhijeet shook his head and after closing the door .. he moved towards daya..

Daya seeing him coming towards him.. he dared to say.."abhi woh"..

Abhijeet: khabri ne bulya tha.. bohot important information diya hai.. (a bit louder) highly confidential.. (more louder)

top secret ..(now almost shouting) jindegi aur maut ka sawal hai.. hai na..

Daya looked towards him instantly and then looked downward.. abhijeet sensed somthing and checked him and said.."

daya.. yar tujhe to bohot tej bukhar hai yaar.."

Daya just looked at him..

Abhijeet: aapne room me chalo.. he gave him support and went to his room.. and made him lay down.. so mat jana..

kuch kha lo fir so jana na. Mai abhi aaya..

Daya clutched his arm..

Abhijeet: nehi hu naraj.. bas abhhi aaya.. tu ruk..

After sometime he came back after freshening up.. and he brought some food stuff.. he saw daya was lying with off

mood..

Abhijeet (with full concern and love called him): daya.. chal uth.. khale.. fir medicines bhi lena hai.. chal uth jaa.. good

boy..

Daya got up.."Abhi.. khila do na.."

Abhijeet:lo.. bukhar kya aaya.. nakhre suru maharaj ka.. haa..

Daya: plsssssss

Abhijeet: achha achha chal.. muh khol.. he fed him..

In middle daya said "mai aur nehi khaunga.."

Abhijeet: daya .. jid nehi karte.. chalo khalo.. achha.. thik hai..pura nehi khana parega.. bas thora aur.. and after finishing

his job he was coming out..

Daya: kaha ja rehe ho..

Abhijeet(showing the plate): yeh rakhne.. he bent and gave him a soft kiss on his forhead.. abhi aaya..

Daya smiled.. and abhijeet moved out.. afte r sometime abhijeet came back.. and gave him medicines .. and sat beside

him.. daya put his haed on abhijeet's lap and put his hand around his waist.. abhijeet started moving his fingers through

his hair..

Daya(with tone): boss ek bat puchu?

Abhijeet: aare tuje kab se permission ki jarurat par gayi?

Daya; nehi. woh bat nehi.. achha.. tumhe mujper bharosa hai?

Abhijeet bent to get the full view of daya and said.." daya..yeh kya bol raha hai tu.. haa'..

Daya: nehi tum bolo na..pls.. tumhe biswsa to hai na ki mai koi galat kam nehi karunga..

Abhijeet: nehi..

Daya got up.. "kya.."

Abhijeet: mujhe bina bataye ghar se nikal jana.. phn receive na karna.. aapna khayal na rakhna.. yah galt kam nehi hai

kya?

Daya laid down again.. "woh bat nehi.. is sab ke liye to tum mujhe maaf kar dete ho.. per aisa koi kam jo ki mafi ke

layek hi na ho.."

Abhijeet: mujhe pura bharosa hai ki mera daya kabhi aisa kam karege hi nehi..

Daya: pakka na..

Abhijeet: haa baba pakka.. ab soja.. after sometime daya dozed off..

Abhijeet thought "daya aisa kyu bol raha hai.. koi pareshni hai kya.. yah aise hi.. thik hai dehkta hu kal subhe..".. after

sometime he also slept in siiting position.. but his cautious mind made him awake..

Abhijeet: aare daya ka bukhar to tej hota ja raha hai.. kya karu.. he put daya's head on the pillow and got up to fetch

some water and a piece of cloth which he could put on daya's forhead to reduce the fever.. but when he got up he felt

a pull from behind.. he turned and found his t-shirt was in the grip of daya.. he smiled softly removed it.. and went

out.. when he was coming back he heard a scream from daya.."abhiiiii".. he ran towards the room and found daya in

full sweat.. and breathing fast.. he ran to him and after keeping the bowl he hugged his bhai with pure love.. daya

hugged him back tightly as he was very much scared..

Abhijeet: daya.. daya.. kya.. hua kya hai.. dekh mai hu na yaha.. ghabra kyu raha hai.. kuch nehi hua.. sab thik hai.. bura

swapna dekha hai tu bas.. kuch nehi hai..

daya: Abhi.. mat jao mujhe chor ke ..pls

abhijet: nehi jar aha hu kahi bhi.. tu shant ho ja.. shant ho ja daya..

Daya relaxed a bit and separated from the hug.. and said.."abhi.. abhi.. mai.. maine dekha ki mai na bohot uchai se gir

Raha hu.. aur.. aur tum chah kar bhi mujhe bacha nehi pa rehe ho.. mai tumse dur ho raha hu abhi.. tumse dur ho raha

hu.."Abhijeet:daya.. daya.. aisa kabhi ho sakta hai kya.. hmm? Tu mujhse kabhi dur ho sakta hai vala.. aisa kuch nehi

hoga kabhi bhi.. thik hai.. tu so ja .. come on good boy.. he made him lay down.. and after sitting beside him he started

pressing the wet piece of cloth on his forhead.. daya tighented his grip in which he held one hand of abhijeet.. abhijeet

patted his head with a sad and tensed expression..

HAA CHALO HO GAYA.. I KNOW MAY BE THERE ARE SOOO MANY MISTAKES AS I HAVE WRITTEN THIS IN ONE FLOW..

PLS FORGIVE ME..AND ONE THING.. THERE WILL BE TWIST IN KAHANI.. SO KEEP READING.. AND PLEASE DO

REVIEW..PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.. BE HAPPY MAKE HAPPY..


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: AARE BAPRE SO MANY QUESTIONS.. OK OK.. KEEP READING.. YOU WILL GET YOUR ANSWER.. AND SORRY I WAS LATE IN

PREVIOUS UPDATE NA.. DON'T MIND HAA.. NOW PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER.. AND OFCOURSE MANY MANY THANKS FOR GIVING ME

THE REVIEWS.. THANKS TO GD BHAI,PALAK, SHILPA, DUOANGEL95,CHINI (HOW'S YHE NAME?), CID LOVERS, JYOTI, ARTANISH,

RUKMANI,GUEST, NANDITA,GUEST, RAJVIGIRL, PRIYA, CRACRESTA, BHUMI, GUEST, GUEST..

THE STORY:

MORNING ARISES.. DAYA WOKE UP.. DID NOT FIND ABHIJEET...

Daya called with cute voice: boss.. bosssssss... kaha ho..

Abhjeet came.. and said.."aap uth gaye maharaj.. hukum pesh ho.." and bowed down..

Daya told him to come near to him by moving his forefinger and middle finger together with "idher aao".. abhijeet came close.. and daya

wrapped his arm around his bhai's waist and put his head on his chest..

Abhijeet smiled and ruffled his hair..

Daya: i love you boss. Love you so much.. and hugged him more tightly..

Abhijeet: i love you too meri jaan.. and gave a soft kiss on his head.. aab tabiyaat kaisi hai.. thik hai na tu.. bukhar to utar gaya hai..

Daya: hmm thik hu.. Abhi.. kal pure raat tum soye nehi na?

Abhijeet(smiled): kisne kaha?

Daya; mujhe pata hai.. mujhe bukhar tha na.. is liye tum soye nehi..

Abhijeet: kaise sota yaar? Per pata hai.. mera aankh lag gayi thi thori der ke liye.. aur fir...

Daya: fir?

Abhijeet; nehi nehi.. kuch nehi.. achha chal uth jaa.. fresh hoke aa. He tried to seperat himself.. but daya was not the person.. he hugged

him more tightly..

Daya(with a cute voice): umm.. nehi.. thori der baad.. suno na .. thora massage kar do na sar pe plssss...(moving his own finger through his

hair, just to show how to do it).. aise aise.. karo..

Abhijeet(laughed): bachha hai tu pura.. he started caressing his head..

Daya: haa.. pata hai.. aur tum mere bare bhai ho.. achha Abhi.. tum mujhse bohot payar karte ho na..

Abhijeet: koi shaq?

Daya: nehi.. per mai bolta hu ki.. itna bhi payar mat karo Abhi.. agar kisi din main na rahu na.. to tumhe bohot dukh hoga.. both yaad ayega

na mera?

Abhijeet(scary tone): Daya.. yeh ..yeh .. kya bol raha hai tu.. aisa kyu bol raha tu.. kya . kya . hua tujhe .. haa bol na. Yaar.. koi problem hai

kya? Haa.. kuch hua hai kya? Haa.. Daya.(shaking him).. kuch bol na..

Daya: ofo.. Abhi.. tum bhi na.. mai to bas aise hi bol raha tha.. tum itna darr kyu rahe ho.. haa? Tum na snr inspector Abhijeet ho.. tumhe

darr na sobha nehi deta..

Abhijeet: Daya.. mai snr inspector hone ki sath sath tera Abhi aur boss bhi to hu.. snr inspector Abhijeet ko koi nehi dara sakta.. per Abhi

ko dara sakta hai yaar..

Daya: achha baba.. sorry..

Abhijeet: kan pakar ke sorry bol..(with teary tone) aur kabhi aisi bate nehi karna yar.. kabhi nehi..mujhe sach mei bohot darr lagta hai.. and

he gave a affectionate kiss to him..

Daya(still in hug): nehi karunga.. per yeh batao.. tum mujhe akela chor ke kyu aur kaha gaye the subhe subhe..

Abhijeet: aare.. kahi nehi re.. bas kitchen mei hi tha.. aur subha! ghari dekh 8 baj raha hai abhi..

Daya jerked and separated .. "kya 8 baj raha hai.. aur tumne mujhe jagaya nehi.. uff late ho jaunga bureau ke liye.." and intended to get

down from the bed..

Abhijeet: ek.. ek.. eke minute daya.. Kya bola tune.. bureau jayega.. dekh daya.. kal mai tujhe bureau jane keliye isliye allow kiya kyuki sir

ne khud bulaye the.. pe r aaj tu kahi nehi ja raha hai samjha..

Daya: per Abhi..

Abhijeet: mai aur kuch sunna nehi chata.. fresh ho jao.. fir breakfast karlo.. then aake rest karo.. and saying this he moved out.. daya also

got down and moved behind him..

Daya: boss. Meri bat to suno..

Abhijeet(turned): dayaaa..

Daya: Abhijeetttt.

Abhijeet: hain.. daya.. tu mujhe dhamki de raha hai.. he moved further..

Daya(moving behind him): aare nehi nehi.. Abhi suno na.. Abhijeet turned..

Daya: boss.. mai thik hu.. ghar mei baithe baithe bore ho jaunga.. pls.. aur waise bhi.. ACP Sir aur tum to mujhe spot pe jane nehi doge.. to

mai.. file work hi karunga na.. pls boss plss.. plss jane do.. (with a cute face)plssss..

Abhijeet: daya... tu kabhi nehi sudhrega..achha.. agr tere jaga.. mai hota to tu mujhe jaane deta.. bata?

Daya: o.. tum thori na mujh jaise strong ho..

Abhijeet: achha bachhu.. mai bhi dekhta hu.. kaun deta hai tujhe permission..

Daya(bit his tongue ): nehi nehi nehi.. Abhijeet plss..

Abhieet: achha chalo thik hai.. fresh hoke aao..

Daya(giving a hug): thank you boss.. saying so.. he went to freshen up.. Abhijeet laughed and said.."yeh larkaaa.."

THIS WAS SORRY GIFT .. PURELY DUO NA?..SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES.. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.. AND KEEP READING TO KNOW

THE ANSWERS OF YOUR QUESTION.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Friends.. i am really very hurt.. where are the reviews? This is not done na.. aagar

aapko pasand na aaye to main likhu kis ke liye batiye.. plzz guys give me the reviews.. lots of thanks

to all of them who reviewed..

THE STORY:

Daya came after freshening up.. they both finished their breakfast and left or bureau..

In car Abhijeet was quite and was thinking of something.. Daya noticed that and asked " kya baat

hai Abhijeet.. tum aisa chup kyu ho? koi tension hai kya.. oh achha.. samajh gaya.. aare mai thik hu

bhai.. plz tum itni tension mat lo.." he put his hand on his buddy's shoulder.. Abhijeet smiled and

thought.."puchu kya.. nehi rehene deta hu.. pareshan hi jayega to? kush hai aab.. fir se agar mood

off ho jaye to..(changing mind) nehi puch hi leta hu.. agar sach mei koi problem hua ho to. yeh

sahab khud to batayenge nehi.. muhe hi kuch karna parega.." seeing him in thought Daya shacked

him lightly and asked "Abhiiii..".. Abhijeet looked at him.. "kya hua yaar.. aise chup kyu ho.. batao

na..".. now Abhijeet took the charge of Senior inspector and asked him straightly..

Abhijeet: Daya.. ek bat batao..

Daya: ha.. boss bolo..

Abhijeet: tum thik ho na..

Daya( astonished): what?

Abhijeet: aa.. nehi..wo.. wo kal raat tum kuch bol rehe the.. aur aaj subha bhi..

Daya: mai kya bol raha tha Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: kyu.. tunhe yaad nehi..

Daya:nehi to..kya bol raha tha..

Abhijeet(a little bit tensed): tum puch rehe the ki mujhe tum per bharosa hai yah nehi..

Daya: achha.. maine aisa pucha?

Abhijeet: haa.. kyu pucha?

Daya(seeing his tensed face ,smiled): offo Abhijeet.. tum bhi na.. bukhar mei kya bol gaya.. wo le kar

baith gaye tum..

Abhijeet was not satisfied with the answer but did not say anything.. Daya sensed that.. so change

The mood he said.." Waise Abhijeet mujhe jab bukher hota hai yeah kuch aur.. mai bohot khush ho

jata hu"..

Abhijeet(narrowing eybrows): kya?

Daya: haa.. pucho kyu..

Abijeet: abbey.. natak band kar.. aur bata..

Daya: aare tumhara laad payar jo milta hai mujhe..

Abhijeet: achha.. mai baki samay tujhe laaad payaaaar nehi deta hu?

Daya: aare koi saq hai kya..

Abhijeet(warning tone): Dayaaa..

Daya: aare aare boss gussa kyu hote ho boss.. maine bola ki koi saq hai kya ki tum mujhe hamesha

laad payar det ho..

Abhijeet laughed a loud and said.. "such mei mera Daya pagal hai..".. Daya also laughed and said in a

Very low tone "sorry boss".. but Abhijeet heard it.. not the words but the sound..

Abhijeet: kuch kaha tune..

Daya(casually): nehi to..

They reached bureau.. Abhijeet got down and Daya went to park the car.. ha came back after some

mins where Abhijeet was waiting for him..

Abhijeet: ho gaya Daya.. chalo..

He turned.. but stopped listening Daya's call..

Daya: boss..

Abhijeet turned towards him.."haa.. kya hua.."

Daya came near to him and suddenly hugged him.. Abhijeet hugged him back..

Abhijeet: Daya.. kya hua yaar..

Daya: Abhi.. tum dunia ke sabse achha bare bhai ho.. never forget that I love you a lot boss..

Abhijeet(tensed): Daya yaar.. mujhe sach mei bohot tension ho raha hai yaar.. tu kyu yeh sab bol

raha hai?

Daya separated..

Daya: Abhiiii. Maine kaha na ki fever mei kya kya bol gaya.. mujhe khud ko hi nehi malum..

Abhijeet: sirf fever mei hi nehi.. abhi bhi to bol raha hai.. tu aaj subha bhi.. but he could not

complete his sentence as Daya

started to pull him with him to enter into the bureau.. they at last entered.. everyone greeted them

good morning.. they also did the same..

Daya: aare Suraj.. batao.. koi naya case report hua hai kya?

Suraj: nehi sir.. abhi tak to nehi..

Abhijeet: tum yeh khabar kyu le rehe ho Daya ?

Daya: bas aise hi.. ghabrao mat.. I won't go to the spot yaar..

All smiled at this..

Abhijeet: achha suno Daya.. mai jara mera ek khabri se milkar aata hu..

Daya: kyu?..(getting that he asked wrong question he corrected with) mera matlab hai.. abhi

abhi aaye ho thori der bad chale jana..

Abhijeet: nehi.. abhi tak koi case report nehi hua hai to mai abhi hi chala jata hu.. bad mei case

report ho gaya to nehi ja paunga..

Daya: thik hai.. jao.. per jaldi aana.. lunch ki pehele

Abhijeet: ok.. aur suno.. ACP Sir ko bata dena.. maine unhe phn pe try kia per it's coming busy..aur

haa..agar mere aane se pehele koi case aa gaya to..

Freddy: to sir aapko inform kar dunga.. aur Daya sir ko bilkul nehi jane dunga.. you don't worry..

Abhijeet(smiled): that's like our Freddy.. aur Daya.. mai jaldi aaunga.. ek saath lunch karenge.. thik

hai.. bye.. bye everyone.. all greeted him bye..

Suraj(smiled): how sweet.. bohot kuch suna tha.. aab dekhneko mil raha hai..

Freddy: aur bhi milega sir.. just wait and see..

Daya smiled as he understood the matter that two were talking about..

NEAR ABOUT 2 P.M.. NO CASE WAS REPORTED..

Daya: yeh Abhijeet aab tak aaya kyu nehi.. phone bhi not reachable aa raha hai.. kaha hai Abhijeet?

Suraj: sayed kisi kam mei pans geye honge.. tension mat lijiye sir..

Daya smiled..

Suraj: sir ek bat batau..

Daya: haa bolo.. isme puchne wali kya bat hai..

Suraj(hesitatingly): sir aap ka tabiyaat thik nehi hai to aap jake kha lijiye..

Daya: aare tum itnisi bat bolne mai itna hesitate kar rehe the.. per nehi Suraj.. Abhijeet aur mai ek

sath hi lunch karunga..

Suraj: as you wish sir.. he went back towards his desk..

After some time ,

Daya(called): suraj..

Suraj: yes sir..

Daya came near to his desk.. and said.."chalo lunch karke aate hai.."

Sujraj: aare sir.. Mai bad mei jaunga.. aap jayie na..

Daya: aare bad mei kab? abhi chalo.. tumne abhi tak lunch kyu nehi kiya.. kal restaurant mei bohot

kuch kha liya hai kya?

Suraj(surprised): aapko kaise pata chala..

Daya(smiled): kya?

Suraj: mm..wo.. wo .. mera matlab aapko kaise pata ki mai kal rat restaurant mei..

Daya(laughed): sharmao mat.. jan gaya.. tumne hi bola tha experienced hu.. haa..

Suraj smiled shyly..

Daya: aab chale?

Suraj: sir lekin mai..

Daya: Suraj tum Abhijeet ke bare mai soch rehe ho na.. ki woh kya sochega .. usne kaha tha ek sath

lunch karenge aur aab mai aab tumahare sath jaraha hu.. right..

Suraj looked down..

Daya: tum Abhijeet ko nehi jante.. Abhijeet aisa nehi hai Suraj.. rather woh khush hoga yeh sunke ...

chalo

Suraj(smiled): sorry sir.. (Day patted his shoulder).. chaliye sir..

They came to the canteen.. chose a place and sat down..

Daya: bolo kya order karu..

Suraj: kuch bhi sir.. aapko jo pasand..

Daya: no no no.. tum neye ho.. tumhare like dislike bhi to janu.. bolo kaya order karu.. per haa..

diet wala khana mat batana yaar..

Suraj: sir aap diet nehi karte..

Daya: nehi..

Suraj: fir bhi aap itne fit and handsome ho..

Daya: najar laga rehe ho?

Suraj(shyly):aa.. nehi sir.. mera wo matlab nehi tha..

Daya: aare just jocking yaar.. batao..

Suraj(instantly): biriyani..

Daya: wah wah wah.. bohot achha..

Daya ordered biriyani for Suraj and chicken soup for himself..

Suraj: sir yeh kya baat hui.. aapne abhi abhi kaha no diet.. to aap kyu soup?

Daya: Suraj.. mera jo bara bhai hai na.. woh agar sunega ki mai fever se uthke biriyani khaya hai..

toooo..

Suraj: oh my god.. mai kaise yeh jante hue bhi biriyani ka naam liya.. nehi nehi nehi sir.. mai biriyani

nehi khaunga.. aap mere liye bhi soup order kijiye.. pls sir..

Daya: Suraj.. be comfortable yaar.. achha thik hai.. fir kabhi tum mujhe biriyani ka treat de dena..

thik hai? tab mai biriyani khuanga aur tum soup pi lena..

Suraj: done sir?

Daya: done.. in the mean time food was served.. they started eating .. and heard a voice.."kya bat

hai.. Daya ki taraf se treat.. mai kaise miss kar sakta hu?"

Daya: aare Abhijeet tum aa gaye.. kab aaye?

Abhijeet: bas abhi abhi aaya.. bureau gaya to Freddy ne bola kit um dono yaha ho to mai bhi chala

aaya..

Daya: bohot achha kiya boss.. aaj meri tarf ase treat..

Abhijeet: Suraj.. I am feeling jealous on you yaar..

Suraj: woh kyu sir?

Abhijeet: aare jo kam mai itne saaaalooo mai nehi kar paya.. woh to tum chutki mei kar diya..

Suraj did not get the point..

Daya: boss yeh galat hai.. mai tumhe kabhi treat nehi diya hai kya?

Abhijeet:diya tha.. aa ruko yaaad karna parega..

Daya:Abhijeetttt

Abhijeet: aare haa yaad aaya... and i had to suffer in the next day when i gave you the traet..

Daya: Abhijeettt.

Abhijeet started to laugh and daya also joined.. now getting the point Suraj also followed them..

FRIENDS PLEASE REVIEW.. I REALLY NEED THIS.. I TOLD YOU NA THAT THESE ARE MY ENERGY

BOOSTER.. PLEASE TELL ME HOW'S IT.. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.. OKAY THIS IS ALL FOR TODAY.. BE

HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: FRIENDS, I KNOW YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW THE MAIN FACT.. CHAPTER 3 WAS

COMPLETELY ON DUO.. THAT WAS NOT SO IMPORTANT BUT SOME DIALOUGES IN THAT CHAPPY

RAELLY BEAR SOME IMPORTANCE..BUT WHAT EVER I WROTE IN PREVIOUS CHPTER AND WHAT EVER

I AM WRITING IN THIS CHAPTER .. ALL WOULD BE NEEDED LATER.. SO PLEASE HAVE PATIENCE.. AND

READ IT CAERFULLY.. AND PLEASE REVIEW.. I THINK YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND WHAT I WANT TO

SAY MY FRIENDS.. ..

THANK YOU TO SHILPA , GUEST , GUEST, KHUSHI, DUO ANGEL95,

MESMORISINGCHINI,DUOANGEL95,ARTANISH, GUEST,NANDITA, PALAK, RUKMANI,UROOJ,

PRIYA,GUEST,GUEST,GD, SRESTHA FOR YOUR SUPPORT..

GD I READ YOUR STORY.. I CAN'T GIVE YOU REVIEWS DIRECTLY.. SO I THOUGHT TO TELL YOU

THANKS FOR YOUR STORIES IN MY STORY.. THANKS.. APP BOHOT ACHHA LIHKTI HO..

NOW PLEASE READ THIS CHPTER..

THE STORY:

Days were passing.. something was very much fishy in the bureau.. the centre of the all happening

was Daya..he did not do anything or say anything literally .. and this was the main reason of the awkwardness of the bureau..

everybody knew that Daya was ill.. physically.. but Abhijeet knew that he was ill mentally also.. and

the main thing was that Daya was ignoring Abhijeet.. but abhijeet could not understand the reason..

after all Daya is the snr inspector of cid Mumbai.. it was not so easy to get info from him..

when he was not at all willing to say anything.. but Abhijeet was working hard to know wht was the matter..

One day, they all went to the crime spot.. while getting down from the car, Daya felt dizzy and was

going to fall down.. instantly Abhijeet grab him and asked " Daya.. Daya tum thik ho.. tabiyaat thik

nehi lag raha hai kya.. "

Daya: nehi ..nehi Abhijeet mai thik hu .. mai thik hu..

All team member came towards them.. with so many tension, concern and question as well..

ACP Sir: Daya.. tum thik nehi ho.. nehi ho tum thik.. baitho idher..

Abhijeet helped him to sit beneath a tree..

Abhijeet: sir mai Daya ko le kar doctor ke pas jau?

Daya: nehi.. iski koi jaroorat nehi hai..

Abhijet(sternly): Daya mai tumse pucha nehi hai..

Suraj: sir mai le kar jata hu Daya sir ko..

Abhijeet: uski jaroorat nehi hai Suraj.. mai hi jata hu..

ACP Sir: thik hai Abhijeet tum jao Daya ko le kar..

Daya: Abhijeet.. tum yehi raho.. mai Suraj ke sath jata hu.. hum dono chale jayenge to kaise chale ga.

Abhijeet: koi problem nehi hoga.. tum chalo.. mai chalta hu tumhare sath..

Daya: kyu? Suraj jayega to tumhe koi problem hai?

This sentence was really humiliating for Abhijeet.. he became sad.. but did not say anything.. just

said.."no.. no.. it's all right.. suraj tum hi jao.. mai rukta hu yeaha pe.. aur doctor ne kya kaha..yeh

mujhe inform kar dena .. thik hai.."

Daya: Abhijeet.. don't worry.. mai Suraj ke sath ja raha hu.. koi bacche ke sath thori na jaraha hu..

Abhijeet did not respond..

ACP Sir: Suraj.. chek up ke baad tum Daya ko ghar chor dena.. thik hai..

Suraj: yes sir..

They went away..

In evening Abhijeet came back .. and straightly made his way to Daya's room.. found him in

sleep.. Abhijeet came to him and gave a soft kiss to his forhead.. and went to freshen up..

After 1 hour he came to wake him up after making the dinner..

He called him softly.." Daya.. uth ja.. yaar.. dinnr kar le".. Daya woke up and said.."tum aagaye.."

Abhijeet: haa aagaya.. doctor ne kya kaha.. Suraj ko maine kaha tha mujhe inform karne ke liye..

per.. he was cut..

Daya: Abhijeet.. isme uska koi galti nehi hai.. mai ne hi use kaha tha ki tumhe phn na kare.. tum busy

the.. isiliye..

Abhijeet(teasingly): haa.. bohot busy tha.. isiliye tum yaad hi nehi aaye..

Daya: naturly..

Abhijeet was shocked at his answer.. he stared at him.. Daya seeing his gaze asked him.."kya hua..

kya soch rehe ho?"

Abhijeet: kuch nehi.. bas ek chis kho gaya hai.. wohi soch raha hu.. gaya kaha..

Daya: achha.. kya kho gaya hai?

Abhijeet: hai ek chis.. he thought " Daya.. tu sayed abb sach mei samajh ne ki halat mei hai hi nehi ki

maine kya khoya hai..".. he said to him.." chalo.. dinner kar lete hai.."

Daya think for some mins & said "mmm. Haa. Haa.. chalo.."..

They came to the dinning table and sat.. Abhijeet started eating after serving Daya and himself.. but

Daya was not starting..he was just stirring the food stuff.. Abhijeet noticed that..

Abhijeet: kya hua daya.. khao..

Daya: haa..haa.. he started.. after few bites he felt uncomfortable.. he covered his mouth and ran to washroom and vomit there..

Abhijeet ran behind him.. and in a very tensed voice he said "Daya..Daya.. kya hua yaar.. tu thik hai.."

After some moments Daya felt okay.. and he came back to his room and sat on the bed holding his

head.. Abhijeet sat beside him and waved his hand on Daya's head..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tu so ja.. he helped to lie down.. khud ka khyal rakhna kab sikhege tu.. aapne bare me nehi kam se kam mere bare me to soch.. hai hi kaun

mera tere siwa.. he patted his cheek.. Daya was staring at him continuously..

Abhijeet: mai abhi doctor ko phn karta hu thik hai..

Daya(instantly): nehi.. nehi Abhi.. doctor ko kyu? Mai to gaya tha na doctor ke pas.. usne dawai de

di hai.. aur yah sab wo medicines ka hi side effect hai.. doctor ne kaha tha yeh sab ho sakta hai..

Abhijeet took the medicines which were kept on the bed side table.. "medicines ki time chart batao

mujhe.."

Daya: aa wo..wo.. Suraj ko pata hai..

Abhijeet was going to call Suraj..

Daya: aare Abhijeet.. why are you calling Suraj?

Abhijeet: to know the time chart..

Daya: aare woh khud hi phn karega.. yah to mai kar lunga.. tum choro..

Abhijeet(now a little bit angry): kyu choru.. haa.. kyu choru.. Daya tumhe nehi lagta ki tum Suraj pe

thora jyada hi depend karnelage ho..

Daya: Abhijeet.. don't talk rubbish..itni si baat pe tum kya bole ja rehe ho..

Abhijeet:Daya.. mai kuch dino se follow kar raha hu.. Suraj ke siwa tumhe aur kuch dikhai hi nehi de

raha hai..

Daya: kya.. kehena kya chate ho tum.. haa?

Abhijeet: Wednesday.. maine tumhe kaha tha restaurant chalne ke liye.. tum(stressing)tumne

mana kar dia.. wo bhi kyu Suraj ke sath jana tha tumhe uske girlfriend ke liye birthday gift

kharidne..maine kuch nehi kaha..Thursday.. maine tumhe kam se kam 15 times phn pe

try kia.. it was coming busy.. why.. u were talking with Suraj.. aur parsu..mai parsu ghar jaldi laut

aaya tha.. hope tumhe yaad ho.. pata hai mai kyu jaldi lauta tha .. mere sar mei bohot dard ho

raha tha.. ekbaar pucha tha tumne ki mai utni jaldi ghar kyu wapas aaya tha jab ki mujhe whole night

duty kar na tha us din..nehi.. nehi pucha.. mere aate hi tumne Suraj ki khabar lene mei busy ho

gaye.. woh pura din kya kia.. lunch kia ki nehi.. akela kia yah kisi aur ke sath kia.. even kon sa waiter

ne use serve kia yah bhi tumhe janna tha.. per mai kyu jaldi aaya o nehi.. aur aaj (he was cut)..

Daya: aare Suraj mera bohot achha dost ban gaya hai.. isiliye..

Abhijeet(pointing himself): is dost ko bhul gaye tum Daya..

Daya(irritatingly): Abhijeet.. you are feeling jealous.. isliye tum yeh sab bol rehe ho..

Abhijeet(shouting):oh shut up Daya.. tum bohot achhi tarah se jante ho ki mai kabhi jealous feel nehi karta hu

kyu ki mujhe bharosa hai aapni dosti pe.. aapna dost pe aur aapni bhai per bhi.. per sayed tumhe is

bat ka ehsaas hai hi nehi.. saying this he left the room.. Daya sat on the floor.. closed his eyes and

twodrops of salty water slipped from his eyes..

FRIENDS AS I SAID BEFORE PLEASE HAVE PATIENCE.. IF YOU DON'T READ THIS CHAPPY.. I THINK YOU

CAN'T CONNECT THE NEXT CHAPTER.. I PROMISE IN THE NEXT CHPTER YOU WILL GET YOUR

ANSWER.. TILL THEN.. READ THIS .. AND PLEASE REVIEW FORGIVING MY MISTAKES.. TAKE CARE.. BE

HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	6. Chapter 6

Abhijeet went to his room.. he could not understand what kind of feeling he was bearing... he was angry.. sad, hurt, jealous or what.. at this time he got a call

from ACP Sir..

Abhijeet(over the phn): haa sir boliye..

ACP Sir: hua kya hai?

Abhijeet(confused): jee!

ACP Sir: vole mat bano samjhe.. tumhe bohot achhi tarah se malum hai.. mai kehena kya chata hu.. kya hua hai tum dono ke bich..

Abhijeet: sir mai to khud hi iss question ka answer dhund raha hu.. mujhe nehi maloom Daya kyu aisa behave kar raha hai..

ACP Sir: pucho use..

Abhijeet: sir aapko lagta hai woh kuch bolega.. mujhe to kuch samajh mei nehi aa raha hai.. aur sir woh.. woh..

ACP Sir: woh Suraj ke saath thora jada attach ho gaya hai.. jo ki tumhe garbar lag rahi hai.. hai na..

Abhijeet: sir.. sir mai aapko kya kahu.. sir aapko pata nehi ki Daya ne aaj.. aaj mujhse (he was not able to say something as his voice was chocked)..

ACP Sir: Abhijeet.. baat kya hai.. saaf saaf batao..

Abhijeet: bata ta hu sir..sab batata hu.. sir bohot din se hi Daya kuch pareshan sa reheta hai.. baat us din se suru hui hai jis din use bohot bukhar aa gaya

tha.. us din raat ko

woh mujhse puch raha tha ki mujhe us per bharosa hai ki nehi.. and after that he described all the matter which he felt not ok including that day's incident...

ACP Sir: achha..to yeh bat hai.. to danto use.. do char thappad mar do.. aur pucho hua kya hai..

Abhijeet: sir bat itna easy nehi hai.. agar aisa kuch hota to mai kab ka yeh kar chukka hota.. per... na jane kya dekha hai Daya ne Suraj mei..

ACP Sir: Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: aap to na kahiye ki mai jealous hu..

ACP Sir: usne aisa kaha?

Abhijeet(like a kid): haa..

ACP Sir: jaldi jaldi problem solve karlo.. you have to go for a mission, day after tomorrow..

Abhijeet: mission.. achha thik hai sir..

ACP Sir: kal bureau mei tumhe sara detail de dunga mai.. bye.. good night.. take care of you and your bhai..

Abhijeet(smiled a bit): bye sir.. phone was cut..

After half an hour Daya came to Abhijeet's room.. and saw him packing the bags.. he stood near the door and was thinking what the matter could be..

meanwhile he heard a voice of Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: ander aa sakte ho tum.. he came back from his thought..

Daya entered.(hesitatingly)."tum packing kyu kar rehe ho?"

Abhijeet: ek mission aagaya hai..

Daya(with a shocking expression): mission..

Abhijeet: haa..

Daya: tum mission pe kaise ja sakte ho?

Abhijeet: matlab!

Daya: matalab yeh ki tum koi mission pe nehi ja sakte..

Abhijeet(irritatingly): kyu? kyu nehi ja sakta?

Daya: kyu matlab kya... mmmera tabiyat thik nehi hai.. tu..tum nehi ja sakte..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tumhara khyal rakhne wala kaya sirf mai hi hu? nehi na.. to fir problem kya hai? ek request hai..please breakfast, lunch, dinner bahar se mat

lana..mai Suraj ko bol dunga..wo kisi achhe home delivary se mangwa lega.. he was saying all these while gathering the things for packing.. and Daya was

listening all these quietly..

Daya: kab hai mission?

Abhijeet: parsu..

Daya: to tum aaj hi..

Abhijeet: mai kal hi chala jaunga.. is liye aaj hi packing kar raha hu.. jake so jao..

Daya left the room..

Abhijeet(to himself): kitna badal gaya hai yaar tu.. bohot badal gaya hai..

Daya(in his room): Abhi kaise ja sakta hai mission pe.. use rokna hoga.. kisi bhi tarha..per kaise.. kaise roku mai use.. he bhagwan.. kya karu.. na mai Abhi ko

kuch kehe pa raha hu.. aur na to... aur wo mujhe galat samjh raha hai.. ACP Sir ko bolu..nehi nehi.. to kya karu.. he sat on the bed and kept his head on the

head rest.. he did not know when he slept.. he woke up in the morning with jerk and spoke one word "Abhi".. he remembered the whole matter and instantly

ran to Abhijeet's room.. but he did not find him rather he found a letter.."Daya bye.. tum so rehe the to tumhe jagaya nehi..khayal rakhna aapna.. Abhi.."

Daya: Abhi chala gaya.. oh no.. he hurriedly went to get ready.. within 15mins he left for burearo in his car with a bullet speed.. after reaching there he

straightly made his way to ACP Sir's cabin ignoring all and their wishes of gd mrng..

Daya(breathing heavily): sir.. sir.. Abhijeet..

ACP Sir(worriedly): aare Daya.. kya hua.. tum thik to ho.. Abhijeet ek mission ke liye gaya hai..kyu kaya hua?

Daya: Abhijeet woha pauch gaya hai kya?

ACP Sir: pata nehi.. usne call nehi kia hai.. (looking at the watch) per ab tak to pauch jana chahiye tha..

Daya: kya.. pauch jana chahiye tha.. wo itna irresponsible to nehi hai ki pauch ke inform nehi karega.. Vivek tum Abhijeet ka mob..mobile number tra..trace

karo.. dekho..dekho wo kaha hai.. it was very hard for him to remain stand as his head was spinning.. even he could not speak properly..

ACP Sir:Daya.. bat kya hai.. batao mujhe..

Daya: sab batauga sir.. per pehele Abhijeet ko dhundna bohot jaruri hai.. Vivek jaldi karo..

Vivek: yes sir.. all were very much surprised.. they really could not understand the matter..

Vivek: sir.. Abhijeet sir ka cell to switched off aa raha hai..

Daya: oh no.. but he remembered something and gave Vivek a number and said.. iss number ka location trace karo..

ACP Sir: yeh kis ka number hai Daya?

Daya: yeh ..yeh bhi Abhijeet ka hi number hai.. maine use Yeh sim dia tha.. woh jab hi mi..mission pe jata hai.. muj..mujhe is number se hi indication deta

reheta hai..

Vivek: sir number trace ho gaya hai.. yeh malad ki kisi area me hai sir..

Daya: let's go.. he left the beauro and all followed him including ACP sir..

they reached a godown tracing the number through the gprs system..

Daya parked the car at a distance from the particular place.. they all were ready with their gun.. very care fully they entered in the godown and they found

Abhijeet lying on the floor tied with the rope.. Daya ran towards him and untied him..

Daya: Abhi tum thik ho?

ACP Sir: Abhijeet..hua kya hai.. kisne kia yeh sab.. batao..

Abhijeet: sir mai appko sab kuch bad mai batunga.. pehele hame use pakar na hoga..

ACPSir; kise.. kaun hai is sab ke piche?

Abhijeet: mai kahunga to aapko biswas hi nehi hoga.. specially Daya ko.. mujhe bhi nehi hua tha..

Sachin: kaun hai sir is sab ke piche?

Abhijeet: Suraj.. senior inspector Suraj hai is sab ke piche..

Daya: kya bat kar rehe ho Abhijeet.. Suraj is sab ke piche kaise ho sakta hai? Suraj nehi hai is sab ke piche..

Abhijeet(without looking towards him): pata chal hi jayega.. abhi bhi wo yehi hai.. bahar nehi ja paya hai..

ACP Sir : dhundo use.. yehi kahi as pas hona chahiye.. but they did not need to move as Suraj came infront them by his ownself.. all became so shocked..

Daya: Suraj.. sach sach batao.. tumne kai hai yeh sab..

Abhijeet: wah Daya.. ab tumhe meri bato per biswas bhi nehi hai..

ACP Sir: kyu kia hai tumne yeh sab Suraj.. kyu.. ek cid officer ho ke.. ek cid officer ko kidnap kyu kia tumne?

Daya: Suraj.. batao.. kya yeh tumne kia hai?

Abhijeet: bol do Suraj.. sach kya hai.. tumahare dost ko yeh sadma bardast nehi ho raha hai..

ACP Sir: Suraj.. kya yeh tumne kia.. aur kia to kyu kia?

Suraj(shouting): haaa. haaa .. maine hi Abhijeet sir ko kidnap kia hai..maine hi kia yeh sab kuch.. sab kuch maine hi kia hai.. he was crying ..

ACP Sir: kyu? kyu kia tumne yeh sab?

Suraj: kyu ki mujhe bardast nehi hota tha (pointing duo) in dono ka dosti.. bhai mante hai na yeh dono ek dusre ko.. bhai mante hai na.. lekin in dono ne hi

mujhse mera bhai chin lia hai..

Duo: kya?

Suraj: haa haa.. aap dono.. mummy papa ke guzar jane ke baad.. bare bhiya hi hum dono bhaio ko sambhalte the.. sab kuch bare bhiya ne hi karte the.. khud

bhukha reheke hame khilate the.. mera chota bhai doctor aur .. mai cid officer hu to sirf aur sirf bare bhaiya ke liye.. lekin afsos woh mujhe as a senior inspector

nehi dekh paye.. aap ne.. aap dono ne use be waja mar dia..

Abhijeet: kaun tha tumhara bara bhai?

Suraj: Mayank.. (he sat on his knee now and was crying bitterly)

Abhijeet: Mayank.. woh hamara khabri Mayank.. Tum Mayank ka bhai ho.. tumhe to saram aana chahiye..Mayank ka bhai ho kar tum aise harkat kaise kar sakte

ho..

Daya: dekho Suraj.. humne .. humne Mayank ko nehi mara.. Wo ek encounter mei criminal ke hato mara gaya.. woh humare sath gaya tha.. wo bhi

jorjabardasti.. humne use .. he was cut..

Suraj: aap unhe bacha sakte the.. bacha sakte the na boliye.. per nehi.. nehi bachaya appne unhe.. wo jorjabardasti gaye the aap to jorjabardasti unhe mana

kar sakte the.. nehi kia na aapne.. nehi kia.. he was crying loudly..

ACP Sir: Sachin Rajat.. ise le jao aur cid jail custody mei rakkho.. they both went taking Suraj with them.. ACP Sir ordered others also to move.. and he also

moved out from there leaving Abhijeet and Daya.. he knew they needed sometime especially Daya.. now only Abhijeet and Daya was present there..

Abhijeet: itni aasani se kisiko trust mat kia karo..

Daya: Abhi wo.. but he could not complete his sentence as he heard two sounds.. one of gun shot and another was ahhhh from Abhijeet..

he sceamed "Abhijeetttttttttttttttttttttt".. he had no time to look at the person who shot.. as he had to attend him right now.. he ran towards him .." Abhijeet..

Abhi.. Abhi.. dekho na meri taraf.. please yaar aankhe kholo.. aa.. aankhe kho..kholo na.."but no use Abhijeet was unconscious...he took him in his hand and

moved towards the hospital by the car.. he reached the hospital.. Abhijeet was in his arm..

Daya: doctor.. nurse.. wardboy.. please dekhiye na..

a doctor ran towards him and wardboys also came with the stretcher.. Daya lay him down on that..

Doctor: aare inhe to goli lagi hai..(to the wardboys) OT mei le jao..

Daya(he was breathing heavily): dekhiye.. in..inhe .. kuch nehi hona chahiye.. kuch nehi.. now he lost all his strength.. he fall on the floor.. unconscious..

Doctor: oh my god.. inhe kya ho gaya.. nurse wardboy.. jaldi aao.. they all became busy to attend him and on other hand another team of doctor was attending

Abhijeet..

After 5 hours.. he opened the eyes..all team members were present there.. but his eyes were just searching for one person.. but he was no where.. he

became so sad..

ACP Sir(caringly): kaise ho Abhijeet?

Abhijeet(in a low voice and): thik hu sir.. (saying this he became quiet)

ACP Sir: Daya ko dekhna chate ho..

Abhijeet looked at him and said.."haa.. thanks jo bolna hai.. mujhe pata hai wohi mujhe hospital le kar aaya hai.."

ACP Sir: tum is baat pe use thanks bologe..(stressing)tum is baat pe use (again sterssing) thanks bologe?

Abhijeet had tears in his eyes.. he complained like a child "aapne dekha sir.. woh nehi aaya.. pehele kabhi aisa hua hai kya aap hi bataiye ki mujhe goli lagi ho

aur mai aankhe khol ke use na dekhu.."

ACP Sir(putting his hand on his shoulder an inlow tone he said): Abhijeet..

Abhijeet sensed something strange in that touch.. he asked worriedly and straightly" kya hu hai Daya ko?"

ACP Sir wondered how his elder son could understand the meaning of his single touch..( he sai hesitatingly)" Abhijeet.. dekho woh abhi yah aane ki halat me

nehi hai.."

Abhijeet(very tensed): sir.. sir.. kya.. kya hua use haa.. woh thik nehi hai na.. isliye nehi aaya mere pas.. kya hua use.. sir aap kuch batate kyu nehi hai

sir..(looking at the other team member)tum log batao na.. kya hua Daya ko haa? he was trying to get up..

ACP Sir: Abhijeet.. Abhijeet... beta please.. tum utho mat.. dekho mai tumhe sab batata hu.. please.. he made him lay down..

Abhijeet: bataiye sir..

ACP Sir: Abhijeet.. Daya abhi I.C.C.U me hai.. (Abhijeet felt his heart would be stop right now.. ) dekho Suraj sirf tumhe kidnap hi nehi kia .. woh Daya ko

lagatar slow poison karta aa raha tha..

Abhijeet: kya?

ACP Sir: kabhi khane mai.. kabhi pani mei kuch mila deta tha woh.. aur is liye Daya ka tabiyaat bigarta ja raha tha.. Suraj tum dno mei se kisi ek ko is dunia se

hatane ki puri planning kar chuka tha.. uska first preference Daya tha.. is liye woh Daya se dosti kar liya tha.. aur yeh pagal use trust kar lia.. din me 3-4 bar

Daya ko woh kisi na kisi tarha se chemical poison push karta tha.. kuch din aur aisa jata to..

Abhijeet(screamed): sir please stop..

ACP Sir patted his shoulder.."woh tumhe yaha la kar hi behosh ho gaya tha.. doctor ne hame inform kia.. doctor ki kehena yah hai ki woh aaj tumhare liye jo kia

hai.. is halat me kisi aur insan keliye yeh karna namumkin tha.. woh bas aapni mental strength se hi yeh sab kia hai... Aapne Abhi ke liye.."

Abhijeet: aapne Abhi ke liye hi use thik hona hoga..

ACP Sir: use to thik hona hi hoga.. nehi to mai use cid se nikal dunga..

purvi(with teary voice): sir Daya sir thik ho jayenge.. Salunkhe sir ne unhe anti dot diye hai.. bas aap thik ho jaiye.. Daya sir ko aapki jarurat hai sir..

Abhijeet(to Acp sir): sir mujhe usse milna hai .. please sir please..

Rajat: per Sir Daya sir to abhi behosh hai.. aur aapki tabiyat bhi to thik nehi hai..

Abhijeet: mai thik hu Rajat.. mai bilkul thik hu.. (crying) sir please sir..

ACP Sir: haa tum jaoge.. use bas tumhari awaz ki hi talas hai.. he is just waiting for you.. you have to bring him back to the life.. use hum kahi nehi jane de

sakte na..

Abhijeet(sobbing): nehi sir .. mai use kahi nehi jane dunga.. kisi bhi halat me nehi.. sir please mujhe le chaliye mere bhai ke pas.. woh buddhu mera wait karte

karte thak na jaye..

ACP Sir: chalo.. he helped him to go to his buddhu bhai..

they came to the I.C.C.U..

ACP Sir: Abhijeet.. jao.. sambhalo aapne bhai ko.. hum bad me aate hai.. Abhieet nodded and opened the door and could see his brother lying on the bed with

so many medical devices attached with him.. his felt an intense pinch in his heart..

SO FRIENDS.. BATA DIA NA SAB KUCH .. KAISI LAGI? BATANA PLEASE..PER HA KUCH AUR BHI BATANA BAKI HAI.. AAP YEH SOCH REHE HONGE NA KI WHO SHOT

ABHIJEET.. NEXT CHAPTER MEIN BATA DUNGIPAKKA.. TILL THEN PLEASE WAIT.. I KNOW THERE MAY BE LOTS OF MISTAKES.. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THAT.. AND

PLEASE REVIEW.. AND HAA THANKS TO ALLOF YOU WHO REVIEWED.. I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU WERE REALLY WANTED TO KNOW THE MATTER.. ABB DISCLOSED

NA.. KHUS HAI NA APP SAB? BYE.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	7. Chapter 7

THE STORY:

Abhijeet was standing at the door step.. the doctor was present there to chek up Daya.. he saw Abhijeet and said "aare officer aap yaha.. apko to aaram

karna chahiye tha.. aap yaha kaise chale aaye.. doctor appko permission kaise de dia ?" but Abhijeet was not listening him.. he was busy to see his brother's

face.. doctor came near to him and shaked him a bit with "officer.. Mr. Abhijeet.." now Abhijeet was back.."haa.. haa.. woh ACP sir samhal lenge.. woh mera

bhai kaisa hai aab?"

Dr: dekhiye.. being a doctor I always hope for the best.. he will be all right.. but..

Abhijeet: but! but what doctor?

Dr: dekhiye yeh mentally bohot stressed hai.. per iska ilaj to..

Abhijeet: mere pas hai..

Dr(confused):aapke pas?

Abhijeet: haa..

Doctor understood the matter.. and left after saying"best of luck".. Abhijeet smiled and slowly went towards Daya.. he sat on the stool placed near the bed..

and took Daya's hand in his hand..

Abhijeet(with teary tone): Daya.. aye Daya.. aare kab tak soyega yaar.. subhe se to tu kuch khaya bhi nehi hai tune.. bhuk nehi lagi hai kya tujhe.. mujhe to

bohot bhuk lagi hai.. aur tu to janta hai na ki mujhe tere bina khana khana bilkul bhi pasand nehi.. to tu mujhe bhuka rakhega kya.. haa.. uth ja na yaar.. he

paused and remove his tears.. after a minute he said.. dekh Daya ... tu bohot dar gaya hai na yah dekh kar ki mujhe goli lagi hai.. mai janta hu.. tu mujhe jitna

ignor kar.. per tere zehen me mujhe chor kar aur kisi baat aata hi nehi hai kabhi.. bohot payar jo karta hai mujhse mera payarasa chota bhai.. per dekh.. mujhe

kuch nehi hua hai.. mai bilkul thik hu.. bikul thik.. aab to uth jaa.. ekbar meri taraf dekh le.. ek bar Boss bolke pukar le.. he started crying.. dekh Daya.. mai hi

bak bak kar raha hu kab se..aur tu hai ki kuch bolta hi nehi.. aise kaise chalehga.. thik hai tu bat nehi karga na mujhse.. nehi karega na.. thik hai mai.. mai ja

raha hu.. fir tu mujhe bulayga bhi na.. to bhi nehi aaunga mai dekhna.. mai bhi mere bhai ki tarah hi jiddi hu.. mai jaraha hu.. he stood up.. mai jaraha hu Daya..

but Daya did not respond.. Abhijeet was so hurt.. he turned and gave a step.. but felt something..he felt a touch..after few moment he felt a slight pull on his

forefinger.. he smiled in tears as it was none other than his LIFE.. he turned and saw Daya was trying to open his eyes.. instantly he bent.. and caressed his

head .. he called so softly"Daya.." with this full of love call Daya opened his eyes.. he stared at his face for some moment..

Abhijeet: kaisa hai mere bhai?

Daya raised his hand to remove his oxygen mask but Abhijeet stopped him by grabbing his hand .."nehi.. nehi Daya.. yeh kya kar raha hai.. aisa may kar mere

bhai.. mai thik hu.. na mujhe kuch hua hai aur na tujhe kuch hua hai.. samjha.. bas thooorasa tabiyaat bigar gaya tha.. Daya mopped Abhijeet's tears..

Daya(almost whispering tone): boss mai tumhe chor kar kahi nehi jana chata...

Abhijeet: mai tujhe jane dunga tab na tu jayega.. aur kisime itni himmat bhi nehi hai ki woh mujhe mera Daya se alag kare... mera bhai to bohot strong hai na..

bas ek do din me hi thik ho jayega.. fir hum ghar chale jayenge.. fir bohot sare bate karenge.. bohot sari shopping karenge.. movie dekhenge.. aur haa ek chis

to bhul hi gaya.. neye neye restaurant me bohot sara khana khayenge.. hai na.. he smiled and daya also smiled with him weakly.. mujhe pata tha mai mere

bhai ko bulaunga aur woh nehi sunega aisa ho hi nehi sakta..tu ruk mai doctor aur team ko bulata hu thik hai.." he was to move.. but again he felt a pull..

again it was Daya.. his eyes were saying 'please don't go Abhi.. mat jao mujhe akela chorke'.. Abhijeet could easily read his eye language.. so said "kahi nehi

jaunga.. achha thik hai mai yaha se hi jor se pukar ke bula leta hu unhe.. per ek problem hai.. woh Doctor uncle na mujhe bohot datenge.. kahege tumhe itna

bhi nehi pata ki patient ki room me itni jor se bate nehi karte.. aare use thori na pata ki mera Daya patient ho hi nehi sakta.. akhir bhai kis ka hai.." Daya smiled

and left his hand..

Abhijeet: that's like a good boy.. he came out and inform the team about the consciousness of Daya.. Fredy and Vivek ran to inform the Doctor.. rest entered

into to meet with Daya..

ACP Sir: kaisa hai mera chote bahadur?

Daya(weakly): fit hu sir..

ACP Sir: hona hi hai.. aakhir beta kiska hai..

Abhijeet: yeh thik nehi hai sir.. mera bhi to bhai hai..

ACP Sir: dekha .. dekha Daya.. kitna jealous hai tumhara bara bhai.. aab jaldi se thik ho jao.. fir mera support lena hai na... (patting his own head)aare mai bhi

.. kise vul raha hu..tum to aapne Boss ka hi support loge..huh..futi kismat.. all laughed at this.. Daya also smiled... Doctor arrived this time and said.."aare yaha

to sab kuch thik hai.. fir mera kya jarurat?" all smiled.. he checked Daya and said.." amazing.. inhe itni jaldi hosh aa jayega we really didn't expect that.. it's very

good sign..(to Daya)khayal rakhna aapna ".. he left saying that..

Abhijeet: sir mera discharge...

ACP Sir: kya farak parta hai.. rat me to tum yehi rahoge.. Abhijeet smiled.. chalo thik hai.. mai dekhta hu.. Abhijeet got discharged.. but he stayed there with

Daya.. at night nurse came with dinner.. Daya was much better now..

Abhijeet: nurse layiye.. mujhe dijiye.. mai khila dunga use.. thik hai.. ap jayiye..

Nurse(smiled): mai janti thi aap aisa hi kuch kahege.. kafi kuch suna hai maine aap dono ke bare mai.. duo smiled.. nurse gave him the plate and went out..

Abhijeet came and sat beside him..

Abhijeet: aab mere maharaj achhe bachhe ban kar kha lega..

Daya: boss.. maharaj bolte ho.. fir bachhe bhi bolte ho.. maharaj kabhi bachha hota hai kya?

Abhijeet: dekho Daya tum ho to maharaj.. per mere liye tu ek bachha hi hai.. to hui na equation correct? aur bachhe logo ko hi aise khilana parta hai.. tu

khayega apne hato se?

Daya: tum khane doge?

Abhijeet: jyada hosiyaar mat ban samjha.. chal muh khol..

Daya: tum nehi khaoge?

Abhijeet: tujhe khilake khata hu..

Daya(immitating): jyada hosiyar mat ban samjha..

Abhijeet(warning tone): dekh Daya..

Daya: aaaa.. he opened his mouth.. and ate form Abhijeet's hand being a good boy..

Daya: Abhi promise karo tum khaloge mujhe khilane ke baad...

Abhijeet: promise baba promise..

Daya: that's like a good boy..

Abhijeet: oye.. meri banduk se mujh per hi goli chalana band kar.. samjha.. Daya nodded with a sweet smile.. they both finished their dinner.. Daya dozed off

because of the medicine effect grabing Abhijeet's hand.. Abhijeet also slept there keeping his another hand on Daya's forehead..

MORNING ROSE.. all the team member came to meet Daya.. they saw two brothers like that and smiled.. ACP Sir put his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder.. he woke

up with a jerk..

ACP sir: Abhijeet.. mai hu..

Abhijeet: sir aap log.. mai thorasa..

ACP Sir: Abhijeet.. koi explaination ki jarurat nehi hai..

Abhijeet: sir aap log itne subhe subhe?

ACP Sir: ek case ke silsile me puri rat hume bureau me hi rehena para.. to socha ek bar milke jau Daya se.. yeh sunke(looking ar all team member) yeh sab bhi

mere sath chale aaye..(all smiled).. doctor ko bola ki hame milna hai.. to unhone bhi permission de dia.. to bas hum chale aaye.. listenting their convo Daya also

woke up..

Daya: aare.. sir Good morning.. aap log itne subhe subhe..

ACP Sir: kahani aapne bhai se sun lena..

Freddy: Daya sir aap thik to hai na..

Daya(smiled): mujhe kuch hua tha kya..

Sachin: nehi sir.. aapko kabhi kuch ho hi nehi sakta..

Rajat: hum kabhi kuch hone hi nehi denge..

Daya smiled and grabbed Abhijeet's hand with a meaningful smile..

ACP Sir: Daya.. Suraj sab sach kabul kar liya.. sab bata dia hai hame..

Daya: sab kuch sach sach bata dia hai?

Abhijeet: haa Daya sir ne kal raat ko mujhe call karke bataye the.. Suraj sara sach bata dia hai..

Daya: chalo achha hua..

Abhijeet: iss Suraj ko mai kabhi maf nehi karunga..

Daya: please Abhijeet.. wo bechara bhi kya karta..

Abhijeet(surprised): kya.. kya bol rahe ho Daya? wo tumhe jaan se marne ki kausis ki.. mujhe kidnap kia.. aur tum kehe rehe ho ki...

Daya: ek mimute.. ek minute.. ek minute.. tum yeh sab.. (to ACP Sir) sir aapne abhi abhi bola ki Suraj sab kuch Sach bata dia hai..

ACP Sir: haa.. usne man lia hai ki iss sab ke piche uska hi hat hai..

Daya: oh my god.. sir is sab ke piche uska hat nehi hai sir.. woh jhut bol raha hai..

ALL: KYA?

FRIENDS HOW'S IT? NEXT CHAP ME BATAUNGI DAYA SIR KEHENA KYA CHATE HAI.. THIK HAI.. TAB TAK KE LIYE ISI SE MANAGE KARLO PLEASE.. PLEASE SORRY FOR

THE MISTAKES.. PLEASE REVIEW FRIENDS.. AND THANKS A LOT TO GUEST, SIYA, JYOTI , RUKMANI, PINKY, GD, ARTANISH,GUEST,UROOJ, GUEST, R AND R, CID

LOVERS,PALAK,DUOANGEL95,SRIJA,KHALSA, NANDITA, GUEST,BHUMI, GUEST,SHRESTHA FOR GIVING ME REVIEWS.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE:THANKS TO GD(DON'T SAY SORRY.. & I REALLY LIKE YOUR REVIEWS.. ACTUALLY I WANTED TO POST THIS CHAPTER FIRST AND THEN I WANTED TO

REPLY TO YOUR REVIEW.. OK I UNDERSTAND THE POINTS YOU SAID.. READ THIS CHAPPY.. AND THEN TELL ME IS IT SATISFYING OR NOT..OK? AND HAA AUR BHI

KUCH BAKI HAI BATANE KE LIYE.. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER AND I AM SORRY IF I HURT YOU ANYHOW..PLEASE FORGIVE..),GUEST, L.Y-C.I.D, R AND R,

DUOANGEL95, SHRESTHA, ARTANISH, LOVEABHI, RUKMANI, NANDITA, GUEST,KHUSHI,PRIYA, BHUMI, GUEST, GUEST(SORRY FOR BEING LATE)..

THE STORY:

Daya: yes sir.. is sab ke piche Suraj ka hat nehi hai.. is sab ke piche Suraj aur Mayank ka bhai Mayukh ka haat hai..

All shocked: kya?

Daya: yes..

ACP Sir: Daya.. yeh kya bol rehe ho tum..

Daya: sir mai batata hu.. sir jis din Suraj cid mumbai join kia tha.. ussi din mera ek khabri ne mujhe bataya tha ki.. Suraj irada kuch thik nehi hai.. aur isi liye mai

usper najar rakhta tha.. woh kaha jata hai.. kya karta hai.. kis kis se milta hai sab kuch.. isi bich usi khabri ne mujhe yeh inform kia ki Suraj nehi.. Mayukh hum

dono ki piche para hai.. aur humpe najar rakhne ke liye woh canteen me waiter ki kam le liya hai.. is liye mai ne Suraj ko le kar canteen gaya tha yeh dekhne ke

liye ki Mayukh ko dekhne ke baad Suraj ka expression kaisa hota hai.. mujhe us informar ne Mayukh ka photo dia tha.. per for sure woh yaha pe disguise mei hi

aaya tha.. per hum jab canteen pe geye.. Suraj ka expression ekdam normal tha.. aur waha pe mujhe aisa koi najar bhi nehi aaya jo Mayukh ho sake.. is ke

matlab woh waha nehi tha..mai Suraj ke attachment barha lia tha un dono ki planning janne ke liye.. Dhenchu ne un dono ko kai bar restaurent mei dekha hai..

uska kehena yah tha ki Suraj Mayukh ko kisi galat kam karne se rok ne ki puri kausis kar raha hai.. per Mayukh was adament.. at any cost he wanted to kill one

of us.. aur is sab ke bich mujhe pata chala ki Abhijeet ko koi mission ke liye jana hoga.. aur mujhe pura yakin tha ki Mayukh tak yeh baat jaroor pauchegi aur iss

bat ka faida woh jaroor uthayga.. is liye mai Abhijeet ko rokne ki kausis bhi kia.. per... he stooped and looked at Abhijeet who was looking at him with fiery

eyes..

Abhijeet: tumhe sab kuch pata tha.. is ke matlab yeh bhi ke woh tumhe slow poison kar raha tha.. Daya scared as he knew the result after that..

Daya: Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: haa yah naa..

Daya nodded in yes and said "haa mujhe pata tha.. kai bar mujhe yeh feel hua hai ki koi mujhe kuch inject kar raha hai.. per mujhe pata nehi chala ki kaun tha

woh.. i think woh sab alag alag log the.. sayed Mayukh alag alag logo se yeh kam karwata tha..

ACP Sir: sirf inject hi nehi woh tumhe khane mei aur paani mei chemical mila ke bhi tumhe slow poison kar raha tha..

Daya: hmm.. sayed coffee mei bhi.. canteen mei hi to tha.. per mere samne kabhi nehi aaya..

Abhijeet(angrily): aur tum bhi uske samne kabhi nehi geye.. hai na.. aur nahi kisiko itni bari bat kehene ki jaroorat samjha..

Daya: Abhi.. Abhijeet woh.. but he could not complete his sentence as Abhijeet moved out form there..

Daya(called): Abhijeet.. boss.. meri bat to suno.. Abhijeet please... but no use..

Dr. Salunkhe : lo bhai ho gaya kam..

ACP Sir: aare yeh to chala gaya... is se bhi to kuch janna tha.. iska kidnapping kaise hua.. yeh to bataya hi nehi..

Daya: sir.. sir.. Abhijeet.. woh.. sir use rokiye na.. bohot gussa hai woh..

ACP Sir: shant ho jao Daya.. mai dekhta hu..

Daya: sir mujhe discharge chahiye..

ACP Sir: kya.. dekho Daya...

Daya(like a kid): sir mujhe abhi ke abhi discharge chahiye.. please sir please sir please..

Dr. Salunkhe:lo bhai.. apne Abhi ko manane ke liya ise abhi ke abhi ise discharge chahiye hai..

ACP Sir: Daya.. jid mat karo bachho jaisi.. main dekhta hu na..(softly) beta tumhara tabiyaat thik nehi hai..

Daya: nehi sir mai thik hu.. per agar yaha rahunga to tabiyaat aur bigar jayegi.. Abhijeet aab mujhse milne bhi nehi aane wala..

ACP Sir: tum dono ka kya karu mai.. saying this he went out.. all team members also went out biding him good bye.. after one and half hour Daya got discharge.. Rajat came with him to drop him and others went to bureau..

Daya entered into Abhijeet's room slowly.. Abhijeet was standing near the window.. could not see him.. but surely he could feel the presence of his brother.. so

instantly turned..

Abhijeet(surprised): tum! tum yaha kya kar rehe ho? tumhe discharge kaise mil gayi?

Daya: Abhiiii.. please listen to me..

Abhijeet: Daya.. mujhe bureau jana hai.. ACP Sir ka phone aaya tha.. sir ne mujhe bulaya hai.. saying this he was coming out from his room and intended to

move out from the house.. but Daya stopped him saying.."mujhe bhi jana hai..(ae he knew the reason why ACP Sir called him)" Abhijeet turned and gave him a

most angry look..

Daya(with down head): mai junga.. Abhijeet felt there was no use to utter one single word.. so he just moved out and sat on the driving sit in the car.. Daya

also came behind him..

Daya: Abhijeet mai drive karta hu na..

Abhijeet(shouting): chup chap baitho..

Daya sat and they went to bureau.. entering the bureau they saw Suraj sitting there...

ACP Sir: aare Daya.. aao aao.. tumhara jaroorat hai yaha.. aur haa Abhijeet tumse bhi yeh janna hai ki tumhara kidnapping hui kaise?

Abhijeet: sir mai time ke bohot pehele hi airport pauch gaya tha.. per waha pe mujhe Suraj ke number se ek call aaya.. aur mujhe bataya gaya ki Suraj ki

accident ho gaya hai.. call list mei last call name mera tha to woh jo bhi koi tha mujhe phone kia.. usne mujhe adress bhi bataya.. mai airport se nikal raha tha..

aur appko phone pe try kar raha tha.. per achanak mujhe chakkar aane laga.. aur phir mai behosh ho gaya.. iske bad jab meri aankhe khuli to maine dekha ki

mai us godown mai hu.. aur waha per mai Suraj ko dekha.. mai usse pucha ki woh waha kya kar raha tha.. aur mai waha kaise paucha.. per woh jawab hi nehi

de raha tha.. agar use bhi koi kidnap karta.. to woh bhi rassi se bandha hua reheta.. per aisa nehi tha.. isi liye mujhe yah(looking at Daya) laga ki is sab ke

piche Suraj hi hai..

Suraj: mai to kaha na aap sab se ki is sab ke piche mai hi hu..

Daya: Suraj.. dekho tum abhi Mayukh ko chupane ki kuasis na karo to hi behtar hoga.. at this Suraj looked at him with shockin expression and just burst out in

tears..

ACP Sir: saaf saaf batao bat kaya hai..

Suraj(crying): mujhe pata tha.. aap sab se yah chupana na mumkin hai.. phir bhi maine kuasis ki thi.. kya karu sir chota bhai jo hai.. bare bhaiya ki jane ki baad

Mayukh ke man mei badle ki aag jal uthi thi.. use yeh biswas tha ki aap sab bhaiya ko rok sakte the.. per aapne roka nehi..actually woh bohot attached tha

bhaiya se.. bhaiya ki maut use bardast nehi hua.. use lagta tha ki aap log usse uska bhai chin lia hai.. aur isi liye.. isi liya wo Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir mei se kisi

ek ko.. kisi ek ko.. dono ko nehi.. kisi ek ko hi is dunia se hata dena chata tha.. mujhe yeh sab kuch pata chal gaya.. bhai hu na mai uska.. maine use kitni bar

samjhaya hai.. kitni bar kaha hai ki yeh sab tu mat kar.. woh man bhi lia tha meri bat.. per mujhe pata hi nehi chala ki woh mujhse chupake yeh sab kuch

planning kar raha tha.. porsu raat ko maine ghar pe use phone pe bat karte hue sun lia tha.. wo kehe raha tha " kal wo ghar se bahar to niklega.. per lautege

nehi..".. maine use tabbhi pucha tha ki wo kissee aur kis bare mei bat kar raha tha.. usne kaha.."aare bhaiya.. aapke bare mei baat kar raha tha mere ek friend

ke sath.. yeh kehe raha tha ki aap kal ghar se niklenge per lautenge nehi kyuki apko mujhe restaurent le jana parega..".. mai bhi uske bat man lia.. kyu ki

aksar mai use le jata hu restaurent.. per kal jab mujhe Abhijeet sir ki mission ke bare mei pata chala to mujhe kuch garbar laga.. aur maine uska number trace

karke waha paucha.. mai waha jate hi Mayukh ko dhudne ki kausis ki magar wo waha pe nehi tha.. aur phir aap sab aa geye.. mai nehi chata tha ki mera Bhai

ko kuch ho jaye.. is liye mai ne aap sab se jhut bola..

Daya: tum jab aapne upar sara iljam le rehe the.. tab muje laga tha ki sayed tum sahi bol rehe ho.. mujhe hi galat information mila tha.. per Abhijeet pe goli

tum waha se nikal ne ki baad chali thi.. to mujhe yakin ho gaya ki is sab ke piche koi aur hai.. lekin agar koi aanjan admi hota to tum yeh jhut nehi bolte.. is liye

mujhe yakin ho hi gaya ki wo Mayukh hi hai.. per tab mere pas aur kuch sochne ki waqt nehi tha..(he looked at Abhijeet nad Abhijeet did the same)

Suraj: sir aap dono ko to pata hai na ki bhai ka payar kya hota hai.. ek bhai ko to kho hi chuka hu.. aur ek ko nehi khona chata tha sir.. nehi khona chta tha.. he

started crying hidding his face in his palm..

Everyone had tears in their eyes listening to this sentence.. ACP Sir put his hand on his shoulder and said" Suraj.. sambhalo apne apko.. mai samjh sakta hu

tumhari dard.. kamse kam mai to samajh hi sakta hu.. jab koi aapna galat raste per jata hai to kya bit'ti hai.. per hume use arrest to karna hai na.."

Suraj(looked up): yes sir.. arrest kar na hai use.. aur mai karunga use arrest.. he stood up and come towards duo and said "do bhai to kho chuka hu.. aur do

bhai to mil sakta hai na mujhe.."

duo smiled And Daya took him in a hug..

Freddy: nehi Suraj sir.. do nehi.. apko na 6 bhai mil jayega.. Daya sir, Abhijeet Sir...

Suraj: Rajat, Sachin, Vivek and Freddy.. hai na?

Freddy(with smile): yes sir.. all smiled at this..

ACP Sir: ek baap bhi..

Suraj(surprised): sir..

ACP Sir: hum puri kausis karenge Mayukh ko sahi raste per lane ki.. per doshi ko saja to milni chahiye na?

Suraj: yes sir.. mai aaapko pura help karunga Mayukh ko dhudne mei..

LIJIYE HO GAYA YEH CHAPTER KHATAM.. DON'T KNOW HOW'S IT .. YOU TELL ME MY FRIENDS.. ..PLEASE REVIEW KAR DO.. AND SOO SOOORRRYYY FOR THE

MISTAKES..NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BASED ON DUO AND THEIR RUTHNA MANANA AND THAT WOULD BE THE LAST CHAPTER.. TILL THEN BE HAPPY MAKE HAPPY..


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE:HAPPY DURGA PUJA AND NAVRATRI MY FRIENDS.. AND THANKS TO GD(DAYA SIR EK CID OFFICER HONE KE SATH SATH EK DOST AUR EK BHAI BHI

HAI.. JO APNE BARE MEIN KAM AUR ABHIJEET SIR KE BARE MEIN JYADA SOCHTE HAI.. YEH SOCHKE HI MAINE PREVIOUS CHAPTER LIKHHI THI.. MAIN IS CHAPTER

MEI EXPLAINATION DIYA HAI.. AUR INJECTION KI IDEA MUJHE KOLKATA MEIN TARGET DAYA DEKHHE MILA :-).. SO READ THIS CHAPTER.. AND THANK YOU VERY

MUCH KI AAP CHAPPY ITNI DHYAN SE PARTE HO.. THANKS.. ) BHUMI, GUEST, GUEST, GUEST, GUEST,SIYA, JYOTI, SILENT READER( DEAR SURAJ KO LE KAR DUO KE

BICH FIGHT NEHI HO SAKTA, KYUKI DUO KO TO MALOOM HAI NA KI SURAJ KYU YEH SAB KIA HAI.. DUO KE BICH JO KUCH BHI HUA HAI USME SURAJ KA KOI FAULT

NEHI THA.. THANK YOU GOR READING.. :-) ), ARTANISH,DUOANGEL95, LOVEABHI, SHRESTHA,GUEST, NANDITA(SORRY, I'LL TRY TO MAKE UP THE LOOPHOLES),

GUEST(SORRY),GUEST(TRYING), PRIYA..

THE STORY:

They caught Mayukh.. Suraj helped them in all aspects.. Mayukh admitted his all misdeeds.. so now all is well.. all were present in bureau except Daya and

Abhijeet.. ACP Sir called Daya..

Daya: haa sir boliye..

ACP Sir: kaha ho tum?

Daya: sir ghar jaa raha hu..

ACP Sir: toofan ke liye taiyaar ho jao..

Daya(embarrassed): sir.. app bhi..

ACP Sir: what do you mean by app bhi? tumne jo bhi kuch kia hai na.. uski saja tumhe milni hi chahiye..

Daya: sir saja dene keliye Abhijeet kafi hai sir.. app to mat dijiye.. aap ko to pata hi hoga ki maine yeh sab kyu kia...

ACP Sir(lovingly): haa pata hai.. per Daya tumne yeh socha hai ki agar tumhe kuch (he stopped).. to hum sab ka kya hota.. tumhare Abhijeet ka kya hota..

Daya: mai samajh raha hu sir.. per sir mujhe tab yeh hi thik laga..mai kisi bhi halat me Abhijeet ka jaan khatre mei to nehi dal sakta na..

ACP Sir:hhmm.. pata hai.. achha thik hai..tum ghar jao.. aur manao apne bhai ko.. itni jaldi to manega nehi..

Daya: haa sir itni jaldi to manega nehi.. par manega to jaroor..

ACP Sir(smiled):all the best.. take care beta.. good night..

Daya(smiled):you too sir.. good night..

phone cut.. ACP Sir turned and saw Suraj standing..

ACP Sir: aare Suraj.. suno.. jis mission pe Abhijeet ja raha tha.. us mission pe abb tum jaoge.. okay? mai tumhe sab kuch bata dunga..

Suraj: ok sir.. sir aap se ek bat kehini thi..

ACP Sir: haa.. batao..

Suraj: sir meri wajase Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir...

ACP Sir(laughed): aare yeh sab in dono ke bich regular hai.. kabhi abhijeet aisa kuch karta hai ki Daya ruth jata hai aur phir Abhijeet manata hai Daya ko.. to

kabhi Daya aisa kuch garbar karta hai ki Abhijeet naraj ho jata hai.. aur Daya manata hai bhijeet ko.. but you know what second one is easier than the first

one..

both laughed.. and then ACP Sir ordered everyone to go to home.. they all moved out..

here Daya reached the house by cab.. as Abhijeet came home in the car.. he didn't want Daya to drive.. Daya understood this very well..

Daya: hey bhagwan bachale aaj iss bachhe ko.. and he opened the gate.. peeped inside and saw Abhijeet was sitting there with closed eyes.. surely he was

not sleeping..

Daya: ise bohot achhi tarah se maloom hai ki mai aa gaya hu.. phir bhi aankhe nehi khol raha hai.. nahi kuch bol raha hai.. kya mujhe nehi pata ki yeh

so nehi raha hai.. huh.. he bhagwan rakhsa karna.. he entered.. closed the door and moved near to him.. he stood infront him.. now Abhijeet opened his eyes

and saw Daya.. Daya was standing there like a kid such as he did not know the meaning of his name even.. seeing Abhijeet's fixed gaze on him.. he gave a

world's most innocent smile which was just like ghee in fire.. Abhijeet stood up and said "table mei khana rakhha hai.. khake so jao.." while going towards his

room.. Daya was behind him.. he was calling his name..

Daya: Abhi.. Abhi.. Abhi.. suno. meri bat to suno.. dekho mai tumhe sab batata hu... but Abhijeet entered into his room and closed the door with bang on

Daya's little poor nose.. Daya startled..

Daya: aare yaar.. itna gussa.. kafi mehenat karni paregi.. kya karu.. ek bar bulata hu.. he called .. boss.. boss.. ek bar suno na.. ek bar darwaja kholo.. please..

dekho ek bar.. ek bar.. please.. achha thik hai.. dekho mai kan pakarta hu.. nak pakarta hu.. per please darwaja kholo.. achha thik hai.. mujhper gussa karna

hai karlo.. per please khana khalo.. mujhe pata hai.. tumne bhi kuch nehi khaya.. please boss... but he got no response.. kya karu? haa.. bramhastra.. (he said

louder).. thik hai.. mat khao.. mai bhi nehi khaunga.. kitni bhuk lagi hai mujhe..per nehi.. phir bhi nehi khaunga.. aur haa.. kitni sar dard bhi to hai.. kaun daba

dega.. kaunbalm laga dega.. koi hai kya.. nehi na.. to phir sehena parega.. jitni bhi takleef ho.. sehena to paregahi.. Daya.. tujhe yeh karna hi parega.. aapne

bhaiya kogussadilaya hai na.. to aab bhukto.. saying this he went to his room..

Abhijeet(inside his room): dramebaaz..

Daya(in his room): boss i'm sorry yaar.. per mari bat to suno ek bar..(he had tears in his eyes.. he layed down)please boss.. he slept unknowingly.. his woke up

with a touch.. he could easily realise that Abhijeet was pressing his forehead.. he opened his eyes and smiled seeing Abhijeet..

Abhijeet saw him and said.."wo..wo.. ek file dhundne aaya tha.." he was to go but Daya grabbed his wrist.. Abhijeet turned and saw Daya sitting on the bed..

Daya: boss.. please ek bar meri bat sunlo..

Abhijeet(teasing): are you sure Daya ki tumhe mujhe hi kuch batana hai?..

Daya(stood up): Abhi.. dekho.. he was cut..

Abhijeet: haa.. dekh liya maine.. sab kuch dekh liya.. you know what Daya I am cursing myself.. mai itne saalo mei tumhara biswas nehi jeet paya.. aur mai bhi

buddhu.. expect kar raha tha ki tum mujhe sab kuch bologe.. aare bolge kyu.. lagta kaun hu mai tumhara.. muh bole bhai.. huh.. (he had tears in his eyes..

Daya also had tears..).. ek achha dost hi nehi ban paya mai.. to bhai to dur ki baat.. agar mai tumhara saga bhai hota to tum aisa kuch kar pate? mera to

parwa hi nehi hai to tumhe.. agar rehete to apni jindegi ko aise khyre mei nehi parne dete..

Daya(shocked): Abhi.. yeh sab tum kya bol rehe ho..

Abhijeet: thik hi bol raha hu.. Aare tumse to wo Mayukh achha hai.. jo ki aapna bhai ka maut ka badla lena chata tha.. aur tum to mujhe marne chale the..

Daya: mai tumhe..

Abhijeet: haa haa.. tum.. tum mujhe marna chate the.. tumhe kaya lagta hai agar tumhe kuch ho jata us slow poison ke wajase to mai khub jinda rehe pata..

(crying) mar hi jata mai..

Daya(came near to him and tried to grab his hand): Abhi..

Abhijeet: don't touch me Daya.. please jao mere samne se... dekho mera dimag thik nehi hai.. mai kya bol raha hu.. mujhe bhi nehi pata.. tum jao yaha se..

aare sorry sorry.. mai hi to hu tumhare room mei.. sorry.. mai jaraha hu.. ja raha hu mai.. now Daya grabbed his hand..

Daya(sobbing): nehi Abhi nehi.. tum kyu jaoge.. takleef to mai hi deta hu na tumhe hamesha.. tumhe yeh ehsas dilata hu ki tum mere koi nehi ho.. to mai hi

jaunga.. maihi chala jaunga is ghar se.. tumhari jindegi se.. na rahunga mai.. na rehega koi takleef dene wala.. he took his luggage bag.. Abhijeet went near to

him.. turnedhim and gave him a tight slap.. Daya didn't put his hand on his cheek.. he wanted to feel that pain..

Abhijeet(he was crying inside but not showing in front of him): ghar se jayega.. meri jindegi se jayega.. haa haa ja.. bara aaya jane wala.. chala jaa..per haa..

kabhi khabar mile ki tera Abhi mar gaya hai to dekhne jaroor aana.. saying this he moved out from the room.. Daya was standing there like a statue hearing

the last sentence of his brother.. he knew that Abhijeet was not angry.. he was hurt and was so much scared.. scare of losing his brother .. his everything.. he

moved out from the room and started to go to the terrace as he knew he would find him there.. yah.. it was true.. he foundhim there.. he saw Abhijeet was

crying.. Daya just ran to him and hugged him from behind and started to cry..

Daya: I love you boss.. please maf kar do please.. i love you so much..

Abhijeet turned and hugged Daya tightly.. Dayahid his face in Abhijeet'sshoulder.. Abhijeet caressed his head..

Abhijeet: to phir kyu karta hai yeh sab.. over smart ho gaya hai.. hai na.. kya samjhta hai khud ko? bohot bara ho gaya hai tu.. haa? aapne bhai ka jaroorat

nehi hai aur? mai itna paraya hu tera.. Daya still in hug, nodded in no..

Abhijeet: to mujhe kuch kyu nehi kaha.. sab khud hi karne chala.. aagar tujhe kuch ho jata to mera kaya hota.. socha bhi hai..

Daya separated and said " baitho.. sab batata hu".. they sat on the floor.. Abhijeet removed Daya's tears and Daya removed Abhijeet's tears.. Daya layed

down keeping his head on Abhijeet's lap..

Abhijeet: aare yaha pe so gaya..

Daya: haa.. mujhe yehi sona hai.. he grabbed his legs tightly.. Abhijeet smiled..

Daya: mujhe pata tha ki Mayukh hum me se kisi ek ko hi nuksan pohchayga.. yeh jante hue mai tumhe kaise sab kuch batata.. mujhe pata tha ki mai aagar

tumhe sab bata deta to tum mujhe chor ke khud hi Mayukh ke sath larne ke liye chale jate.. aur agar tumhe.. he stopped.. Abhijeet gave him a soft kiss on his

forehead.. Daya had tears... mujhe pata tha ki mujhe koi kuch inject kar raha hai.. per mai agarkoi step leta to wo careful ho jata.. tab wo mujhe chorke tumpe

hamla karta.. aur mai aisa kaise hone de sakta tha tum hi batao..

Abhijeet(moving his hand through his hair): isi liye tu mere sath waisa aajeeb behave kar raha tha..

Daya: haa.. taki tum mujhpe gussa karo.. dur raho aur yeh na pucho ki mujhe hua kya hai.. mai tumhe kuch hone nehi dena chata tha..phir bhi tumhe bacha

nehi saka.. tumhe kidnap kar hi liya woh.. accha ek batbatao. itna asani se wo tumhe kidnap kaise kar liya..

Abhijeet: mujhe bhi kuch inject kia gaya tha.. i felt that.. but mai utna care nehi kia.. kyuki tab mujhe Suraj ki fikar tha..

Daya: boss.. tumhe sab ki fikar hai.. bas khud ki nehi..

Abhijeet: accha.. aur yeh bhi kaun bol rehe hai? Daya: bosss..

Abhijeet: achha ek promise kar ki tu phir kabhi aisa nehi karega..

Daya: boss.. yeh promise mai nehi kar sakta.. tum promise kar sakte ho kya ki agar tum mere jaga hoge to kabhi aisa kuch nehi karoge? Abhijeet had really no

words.. both smiled..

Abhijeet: achha tujhe to pata tha ki tujhe slow poison kia jara hai.. phir bhi tune doctor ke pas kyu nehi gaya?

Daya: wahi sochke nehi gaya ki mujhe chorke tumhe na attack kare..

Abhijeet: aare pagal tujhe careful to rehena chahiye tha na kam se kam.. tu cid officer hai..

Daya: mai careful tha Abhi.. per pata nehi kaise..

Abhijeet: tab tere dimag me sirf mera hi khayal tha.. tere khud ke sath kuch garbar ho raha hai.. is per tera dhyan hi nehi gaya.. pata hai mujhe.. per tujhe

sach me pata nehi tha ki kaun the wo log jo tujhe inject kar raha tha?

Daya: nehi.. wo mujhe kisi virvar area mei hi attack karta tha.. to mere liye use dhundh pana thora mushkil tha.. aur yeh mujhe sach mei nehi pata tha ki khane

mei bhi kuch tha..

Abhijeet: yeh bata ki tu dhundna nehi chaha.. mere bare mai soch kar..

Daya: aare nehi boss.. aisa nehi hai..

Abhijeet: abbey chup reh tu.. tujhe mai tujhse beheter janta hu.. samjha..

Daya(got up): boss.. ek bat batao.. tumhe jealous feel hota tha jab mai Suraj ko jada importance dene laga tha..

Abhijeet: sach kahu tu thora sa to hota tha.. lagta tha ki sayed mera Daya mujhe bhul hi gaya..

Daya(sadly): boss..

Abhijeet(putting his hand on Daya's cheek): koi hai nehi na tere siwa... achha tu bata.. us din jab tujhe bukhar aaya tha tab tu jo jo bol raha tha sab jan

bujhke bol raha tha?

Daya(again placing his headon his lap): haa.. aur naa bhi..

Abhijeet: kya matlab?

Daya: matlab yeh ki.. mai kehna to nehi chata tha.. per us din bohot darr lag raha tha mujhe.. kahi is sab me mai tumhe kho na du.. tum mujhe itna bhi galat na

samjho ki mujhe tumse dur hona pare.. (cutely and naughtily) per dekho tum aaj kitna gussa kia.. (puting his hand on his cheek) thappad bhi mar dia..

Abhijeet: do char aur lagane ki man kar raha tha.. tujhe itni himmat tu ghar se ja raha tha..

Daya: aare boss ja thori raha tha.. mai to bas tumhe dara...(he bit his tounge)

Abhijeet(made Daya sit): kya...

Daya: bo..bo..bosss..boss.. aare nehi mai tumhe kaha dara raha tha.. wo to mai bas..

Abhijeet: akhir sach bat muh se nikal hi gayi.. lagau ek aur.. saying this he raised his hand.. Daya instantly closed his eyes..

Daya: boss bachhe ko mat maro..

Abhijeet(smiled but in fake anger): chal chor raha hu..per saja to milegi.

Daya instantly opened his eyes and mouth as well "saja"..

Abhijeet: haa.. saja..

Daya: kaisi saja?

Abhijeet: kal se 7 din tak tum ghar mei rahoge.. per mei bureau jaunga.. tumhe akela rehna hoga.. bohot saukh hai na tujhe muhse dur rehene ki.. rehele aab..

Daya: Abhiiii.. aisa mat karo yaar.. please..

Abhijeet: ek dam chup.. Daya put his finger on his lips and nodded in yes.

Abhijeet smiled and said " sone chalo..".. he stood up and started to movebut felt Daya wsa not coming.. he turned and said"kya hua.. chal.."

Daya: boss phir kabhi yeh mat kehena ki tum mere kuch nehi lagte.. he looked down.. Abhijeet came near to him sat beside him and said "achha.. tu hi bata

kaun hu mai tera.."

Daya(hugged him and): sab kuch ho boss.. sab kuch.. mai tumhare bina nehi ji sakta.. Abhijeet also hugged him.. Daya was crying..

Abhijeet: aare tu bhi to mera jaan hai.. isi liye jab tu kuch ulta sidha karta hai na.. to mai bohot dar jata hu.. aur wohi dar gussa banke nikal aata hai.. mujhe

hamesha tujhe khone ki khauf mei kyu rakhta hai tu.. he patted Daya's head..

Daya: sorry na boss.. maaf kar do..

Abhijeet: achha.. ab rona band kar aur chal.. He tried to separte.. but did not allow... he hugged him more tightly..

Daya: maine sone kaise ja sakta hu.. mujhe bhook lagi hai..

Abhijeet: awwww.. mera payara bhai.. tujhe kya lagta hai mai tujhe bina kuch khilaya sula dunga.. chal.. mujhe bhi bhook lagi hai..

Daya sepparsted and smiled broadly.. they came downstairs.. Abhijeet fed Daya and Daya fed Abhijeet and then went to sleep.. Daya layed down..putting his

hand around Abhijeet's waist .. Abhijeet smiled and said "mera pagal bhai.."..

Daya: mai sun raha hu Abhi..

Abhijeet: abbey.. tu soya nehi..

Daya: uhun.. boss hume koi alag nehi kar sakta na?

Abhijeet: kabhi nehi.. hum FRIENDS FOREVER jo hai..

Daya: BROTHERS FOREVER bhi..

Abhijeet: bilkul.. achha thik hai.. so jaa.. aab.. he started to caress his head.. Daya slept with a smile.. Abhijeet also slept feeling that his Daya was sleeping in

peace..

BAS ITNI SI THI YEH KAHANI.. BAS MERE MAN MEIN JO AAYA WO SAB AAPSE SHARE KIA.. MAI BOHOT ACHHI WRITER TO HU NEHI.. SO. ISI SE HI MANAGE KARLO

FRIENDS.. NOW PLEASE TELL ME HOW'S IT.. EXTREMELY SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES..PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEWS.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


End file.
